Caged Songbirds
by Kitten1313
Summary: Human AU Alfred Jones is an Omega forced to mate to save his brother but will it be too late or will the society around him finally clip his wings or will he be able to fly away? (Omegaverse UKUS, CanadaXLiechtenstein, RussiaxCanada rated for swearing, Mpreg, abuse, Yaoi)
1. One cage to another

**_"The caged bird sings with a fearful trill of things unknown but longed for still and his tune is heard on the distant hill for the caged bird sings of freedom."_**

The tall nineteen year old looks out at the crowd around him with burning hatred in his bright blue eyes just as the noose is placed over his strong neck. He moves his head slightly to get his wheat blonde hair out of his face. Alfred knows the crowd wants blood and they won't settle for anything less, "Alfred F. Jones," The hangman calls out to the crowd, "You have been charged as a Rebel Omega."

The angry mob below lets out a barrage of hisses and boos as the man continues, "And since your Alpha cannot be found…we have reason enough to believe you have killed him or her as well."

Alfred can't hold it in any longer, "I never had one you fucking pig! I didn't kill anyone but if I did," He hisses as he mutters, "I'd finally kill that motherfucker Ivan."

The Hangman laughs, "Ivan? He's one of the most powerful men in this whole kingdom and you dare to threaten him?" The black clothed man chuckles, "He took in your sweet twin as his mate and this is how you repay his gratitude?"

If his hands weren't tied together he would be strangling the hangman, "Gratitude? Ivan abuses my poor brother to no end and you glorify him!"

"Shut up you fucking Omega." The hangman slaps Alfred hard across the face making the crowd cheer, "You are an Omega, your brother is an Omega and if you learned your place you wouldn't be about to hang on my noose."

Blood runs slowly down the side of Alfred's mouth, "I'd rather die for what I believe than live in your fucked up society and you can tell our precious king that I will save a place for him in Hell!"

Both men are unaware of the large carriage pulling up to the platform as the Hangman finally losses his patience and throws a brown sack over Alfred's head, "Our king is a great Alpha and tell the crowd any last words before you beg our great Almighty for forgiveness." A wicked smile grows on the Hangman's face, "Not that a Rebel like you would do anything but rot in hell."

Just as he's about to pull down the leaver and watch the man in front of him twitch in pain he stops wide eyed at the man stepping out of the carriage, "It looks like our great prince has come to watch your demise." The hangman quickly pulls back the sack so Alfred can see the crowd once more, "So will you say your last words to him?"

Alfred watches the shorter emerald eyed man slowly ascend the stairs, "I said I'll save a seat for your sweet brother in Hell oh great prince."

The prince gives him a smug laugh, "Really?" His voice dripping in a light British accent, "Is that so?" He turns to the blood hungry crowd, "I am sorry to say that no one will be executed tonight."

All look around confused but none more than the hangman and his victim, "But Sire this man is a Rebel who is believed to have killed a traveling Alpha."

The prince nods, "I have heard and it was not him and honestly I will not having you kill off my mate tonight." He says it with such easy that the Hangman actually backs away from the nineteen year old.

"My Prince…Arthur Sire I didn't not know…" The hangman shakes slightly removing the noose around Alfred's neck, "My deepest apologies please take him." He quickly gives his Prince Alpha a bow before quickly retreating.

Alfred has no choice but to follow the shorter man down the stairs and into the carriage, he waits until the doors are shut before he dares to speak, "I'm not your mate." His blue eyes narrow, "I'm nobody's mate."

Arthur lets out a sweet chuckle, "Yes Love you're welcome."

"Don't call me that…Sire." He mutters the last word, he was taught manners once and he knows enough that he was just saved by the high prince of the kingdom but, "Why did you save me? I'm just as they say a Rebel Omega."

"Yes," Arthur nods slowly looking at his new companion, "But I love a challenge and what better than a Rebel Omega?"

Alfred sits back slightly wishing he was still on the platform, "I'm a challenge huh? Well I hate to break it to you Dude but I'm not going to end up being a baby factory for a kingdom I don't believe in."

"I'm not asking you to be." Arthur quickly changes tactics, "What you said up there about your brother is it true?"

Alfred looks him straight in the eye, "You bet it is. Ivan took my brother without my permission and is beating him within an inch of his life and nobody wants to do a damn thing about it." He balls his fists trying to remain calm at the sickening thought.

"You do know that an Alpha doesn't need permission to take an Omega when there is no family Alpha right?"

"It doesn't matter! My brother didn't want to be his mate!" Alfred bites his lower lip trying to force away any tears rising to the surface, "But then why would you really care?"

That last statement makes Arthur's heart ache for the man in front of him, "Because I do…and if you become my mate…I'll bring your brother to live with us."

Alfred lets out a pained laugh, "Blackmail?" He leans back and sighs, "Fine…I'll be your mate if you save my brother." He feels something deep within himself shatter, "Please…"

The Alpha sees it instantly in the slightly younger Omega's eyes, "As soon as we arrive at my home I'll make that call."

"Okay…" Alfred nods slowly, "Thank you." He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into but he'll do anything to save the only family he has left even if it means selling his soul to do it.


	2. Clipping his wings

His new mate's home sits high on a hill looking out at the town below and while it isn't as grand as the king's home it still leaves Alfred in awe, "Damn."

"You like it?" Arthur asks walking up behind the Omega, "It should be big enough for you and your brother to live comfortably." He smiles as he motions to a small blonde girl, "Lili take my mate and show him his room please."

Alfred wants to scream out and say that he's no one's mate but he keeps quiet and lets the petite girl take his hand and lead him inside, "Where are we going?" He asks once they're alone in the grand hallway.

She looks back and smiles sweetly at him, "I'm taking you to your room, Sire."

Alfred stops walking and looks down at her, "Don't call me that."

"Okay what do I call you then?" Her sweet jade eyes sparkle with a pure innocence he hasn't seen in years.

He can't help but smile at her, "Alfred." His smile quickly fades when they enter a large nearly empty room, "I'm guessing this is my chamber right?" The only furniture is a large four post bed in the middle with a soft white chair in the corner.

"Yes…don't you like it?" There's an ounce of sadness in her sweet voice as she watches her Leader's Omega. "Alfred?"

He's heard her but he doesn't answer as he walks over to the small window that looks out to the town below. The Omega reaches out and touches the cold iron bars laced across the window and he's reminded so much of the room his own mother spent her last few years in, "I'm listening Lili…"

"Good, I'll be back Sir." She gives him a little bow before closing the door behind her.

Alfred can hear the door latch behind him and now completely alone he turns back to the window before sinking to the floor watching the clear blue sky above him, "Mattie…"He lets his mind wander back to an earlier life spent in the untamed woods and rolling fields. It was just him, his brother and their mother in those simple days until their father decided that it was too dangerous out in the open world for three Omegas to live in. "Bastard never understood."

He remembers his mother's last words to him before she died alone in that wicked cold room, "Fly my sweetheart…never let them clip your sweet wings." Her voice was so sweet and gentle like a Robin's song, "Never let them cage you my boys...Birds are meant to fly."

"Sorry Mom…guess they got me." He lets out a soft pained laugh just as the door opens and he quickly raises, "Hello?"

Lili smiles at him from the doorway, "Alfred Sir your brother should be arriving soon do you want to greet him when he arrives?"

"Hell yeah I do."

* * *

Arthur watches the tall Omega almost pace back and forth, "Alfred?" The prince has never seen an Omega quiet like the man in front of him. Just an hour before the man was about to die and yet he doesn't seemed phased at all, "Love?"

"Don't call me that." Alfred says simply looking out for any signs of his brother, "What if Ivan doesn't let him come?"

The Alpha folds his arms looking out towards the road, "I am the Prince and not even Ivan dares to underhand my authority."

"No just your brother's." It's out of Alfred's mouth before he can stop himself, "Um…"

Although instead of being angry Arthur just nods, "Yes well my brother has his…" He stops looking around to make sure none are listening, "Short comings but when I become king that will all change."

Alfred watches him, "Really? And will that mean equal rights for Omegas?"

"Equal rights?" Arthur stares at the Omega, "You are a rebel aren't you?" He's never thought about it before. He was always taught that the Alphas are and always be the stronger of the two with their Omegas obediently by their sides but this man is anything but obedient. He's brought back from his thoughts as a carriage slowly drives up the walk before stopping in front of them, "Gilbert do you have him?"

A tall white haired Alpha nods jumping down, "Yes Sire but he's in rough shape." He slowly opens the door for the Omega to slide out, "So not awesome Sire."

Alfred can barely contain his anger seeing his twin's bruised and battered face, "Oh my God! Matthew!' He races to his brother and takes him into his arms, "Speak to me Bro…say something." His voice cracks as a lump grows in this throat, "Mattie."

Matthew settles into his brother's safe arms, "Al…I missed you so much."

"Shh, Mattie." Alfred refuses to let the Alphas see his hot tears, "You're going to be okay." Gingerly he picks his brother in his arms, "You're safe now."

Arthur shakes with sheer rage at the young bloody man in front of him, "Lili! Draw a bath and help Alfred now!" He has heard of Ivan's cruelty but he never expected this, "Now Lili!" He turns back to Gilbert, "What did he do to this poor Omega?"

Gilbert shutters, "I have heard things Sir…and if I can speak freely."

"Of course."

"That jackass is completely un-awesome and I say you do something about it." Gilbert watches the tall man slowly carry his brother into the house with Lili leading the way, "The awesome me thinks letting your mate have a crack at Ivan with maybe a nice heavy pipe or a pistol while I hold him down."

Arthur nods, "While as tempting as that seems…we can't."

"I know Sire…but we can't just let him do this."

"I won't."


	3. Mending broken wings

Alfred helps his brother out of his torn, bloody clothes and stares down at the marks. Slowly he traces the hand marks embedded into Matthew's neck with his fingertips, "When did he do this?"

The older twin touches the swelling red marks, "Just before that white hair man got to me…" He winces in deep pain as he slowly sinks into the warm bath water, "Alfred…what's going on?"

He inhales slowly reaching for a wet towel, "I…my mate is the Prince." He starts to wipe the dried blood off his brother's face revealing a black eye and more bruises, "But I only agreed if I could get you away from Ivan."

Matthew just stares at him, "You actually mated? Al, I…I don't know what to say." He looks down at the rainbow of bruises going up both arms, "You…why didn't you leave? You could have run away by now."

"I couldn't just leave you Mattie." He gives his brother a warm smile, "You're my brother and I love you and…I would never just leave you with that man." Alfred kisses his forehead, "Okay so if that means I have to mate so you survive then I will."

Lili watches in silence at the pair as she gathers the discarded clothes and quickly replaces them, "Alfred…we'll arrange a bed chamber for him."

"No he will be staying with me." Alfred stands to let his brother have a moment, "So if you're arranging anything for him put it in my chamber."

She nods somewhat unsure of what to do, "Sire that's not…"

"I told you call me Alfred, now please leave us." He waits until she's out of earshot before he turns back to his brother, "Matthew I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth." The younger twin walks back to Matthew and sits on the tile floor next to him, "Are you…are you…" He doesn't want to finish his question but he has to he smelled it the instant the carriage doors opened, "Are you pregnant?"

Matthew looks down ashamed, "Yes…" He brings his knees to his chest trying to force the tears away, "I'm nearly three months along."

"Then why did he try to strangle you?" Alfred can't hold back his anger as he hits the tile floor with his fist, "If he really cared then why would he harm his little bastard child?" He hits his fist against the floor tile again nearly cracking the white tile below him.

Matthew reaches out and takes his brother's shoulders, "Stop Al, please…he was upset that…that it took me so long to conceive."

"He's a fucking bastard and I'll kill him." Alfred tries to stand but Matthew keeps him down, "Matthew let go now." Alfred struggles to stand but Matthew stays firm.

"No, if you kill him it doesn't matter who your mate is they will kill you and I'll…be alone." Matthew pulls his brother closer to him, "Please Alfred, think this though you can't kill him."

His pleas makes Alfred's heart ache and soon his anger subsides, "Okay Mattie but you're never going back to him." Alfred stands and helps him out of the bath, "Come on you need to rest you've had a long day."

* * *

Arthur sighs as he walks into Alfred's chamber with Lili in tow, "Alfred?" He sees his Omega nearly asleep in the chair watching his brother in the bed, "Alfred?" He asks again placing a hand on his Omega's shoulder.

Alfred looks up into kind emerald eyes, "Yes Sire?"

"You don't have to be so formal." Arthur gives him a warm smile before looking past him at the Omega sleeping soundly in the bed, "How is he Love?"

"I told you…" Alfred stops looking back at his brother, "He's tired and sore but otherwise," He moves a strand of blonde out of his brother's sleeping face, "he's going to be okay."

The Alpha nods, "But is he with child?"

Alfred's eyes narrow as he whips his head back around at the Alpha, "He is not going back."

"Alfred…I'm not saying that but…Ivan has a right to know." Arthur is trying to sound calm but even he's thinking the same things.

"He does know and he still beat my brother." He hisses sitting back down.

Arthur shakes his head, "Lili…make up the room next door for Matthew and call my brother I won't let him get away with this."

The male Omega's surprised, "Wait…what are you going to do?"

"What I promised. Ivan may be a high ranking Alpha but he still has no right to do this to any Omega and I'm going to see to it that he's stopped." He smiles down at the sleeping man before turning back to his mate, "It may not be equal rights but it is what's morally right."

Alfred doesn't know what to say to his Alpha surprised that this man that he's only known for a few hours would care for them this much, "I…thank you Sire."

"You're welcome and I mean it call me Arthur, Love."

For once Alfred doesn't lash out but gives the slightly older Alpha a caring smile, "Okay…Arthur."


	4. Remembering to sing

"Allistor you can't be serious!" Arthur shakes his head staring at his older brother, "I will not send that Omega back to Ivan no matter what you say."

Allistor just inhales the smoke of his cigar for a moment, "Look little brother once again you don't seem to understand the whole situation you put us into again." He flicks away the ash, "Ivan maybe a piece of shit but he is the head of the Braginski family and the last thing we should do is upset him."

"So we upset him? He will find another Omega. He has in the past and when this child if it even survives turns out to be an Omega he'll cast Matthew out anyway like all the rest." Arthur is slowly losing his patience with his brother.

The king stands, "And how can you be so sure? He provides most of our kingdom's military power and you want to practically wage a personal war with him? And for what a rebel Omega and his poor brother, I mean really Arthur are you even going to mate with him is he just your pity case? I mean he probably is infertile being such a low class Omega anyway."

Alfred can't stand any it any longer as he listens just outside the door so he pushes open the door to meet his so called king, "I am his mate oh Great King! I am no one's pity case and I will be the one that gives this kingdom an Alpha Heir!" He's shaking in anger at the man in front of him, "I will do the one thing your five Omegas can't seem to do."

Arthur can't believe his Omega would dared to speak like that in front of his brother as he quickly takes his mate's arm. Allistor chokes on his cigar staring at the men in front of him, "Brother you really should teach your Omega some manners or I will."

The Prince takes this cue and leads his Omega out knowing it will be futile to try to talk to his brother now, "Come on Love."

"Arthur is he serious?! Such big talk from such a short prick and all that shit he just said?!"

"Enough!" Alfred is stunned by Arthur's sudden anger, "Look I'm just as angry but you have to learn when to shut up. Alfred he can have you killed and the next time I won't be able to do anything to stop it." He shakes his head, "Now…" He inhales slowly trying to come up with the right words to calm his mate down, "You are my mate not my pity case as he put it or a baby factory as you so sweetly put it. You are my Omega and I am your Alpha is that clear?"

Alfred looks down at him for a moment, "Yes…but really what does that mean?"

"What?"

Now Alfred lets out a chuckle, "Dude really? I'm an Omega plain and simple so if I'm not your pity case or the kingdom's baby factory then what am I?" He leans up against the wall and sighs, "I mean what does that mean anyway? You're my Alpha, okay but does that mean anything really?"

Arthur leans up against the wall with Alfred, "It means I care about you Alfred."

"Hmm…" Alfred looks down at the shorter man, "Okay…but I'm not sending my brother back there Arthur. I'd rather die than do that."

"I know Love…were you serious about mating with me?"

Alfred lets out a nervous cough, "Um…well my Heat is coming up in a few weeks…" He shifts nervously, "And now that I said it I'd probably be the one to um…shit don't make me say it."

"Even if you don't…I wouldn't cast you and your brother out." Arthur gives him one last smile before walking away, "And if you did…well it just means I can rub it in my brother's face."

Alfred watches him go before laughing to himself, "Yes my Alpha."

* * *

"Does it still hurt?" Alfred watches Matthew slowly sink into his chair, "I can get you something if you're in pain."

Matthew shakes his head, "No I'm fine." His hand instinctively goes to his stomach as he watches his brother slowly start to nest again, "It might get cold in here so you will want some more blankets for in between when he leaves to eat or shower." He looks down at his stomach and starts to hum to it.

"Thanks bro." Alfred sits on his bed watching his brother for a moment, "Why do you do that? I mean Ivan doesn't care about you so why do you care about his child?"

The other twin just smiles, "It's my child too Al." Matthew gives him a warm smile, "Here," He takes Alfred's hand and moves it towards his small stomach, "See? It's my child and you're my baby's uncle."

"Uncle huh?" Alfred kneels down with his hand still on Matthew's stomach, "I guess so…hi baby…"

Matthew lets out a small laugh, "Oh Alfred." He smiles at his brother, "You know Mama had always hoped we'd stay together, raise our children together…"

"Yeah but she also hoped we'd escape this fucking kingdom and go back home…" He rests his head on his brother's lap, "What happened Mattie? I barely remember her anymore."

Matthew runs his hand though his brother's hair, "We will go home someday Alfred I promise…we might even have some kids to take with us when we go. And…do you remember her voice?"

"Yeah I do it was sweet, gentle and kind." He looks up at his brother, "She always had a smile on her face…even when she died…"

Matthew nods, "Remember that Alfred, remember her smile and voice and you'll always remember her okay?"

"Yeah bro..." He sits up and wipes his eyes, "Come on let's get something to eat."

"Okay." Matthew slowly stands and follows his brother out, "By the way…who is that girl that's always running around?"

Alfred turns around and laughs, "Lili, why Bro you interested? Cause I don't think she's an Alpha but she is cute."

"I just asked who she was Alfred." Matthew shakes his head but his face turns a slight red. "I didn't ask what her Nature was or is she was single…"

Alfred smiles wide as he takes his brother's arm, "Well…she is single."


	5. Trying to sing

Alfred tries to focus on something, anything as a wave of discomfort and heat rocks his body making him moan and thrash about on his bed trying desperately to ease his discomfort, "God…" He cries out focusing on the window and the bright blue sky above, "Nngg…" He inhales slowly balling the sheets in his fists just as the door opens, "A-Arthur?" His voice cracks slightly, "A-Arthur?"

The shorter Alpha quickly closes the door behind him, "I'm coming Love." He breathes in his mate's rich sweet scent as it quickly surrounds him, "Just hold on." He says calmly as he quickly disrobes leaving his clothes discarded by the door.

Alfred looks over at him with beads of sweat rolling down his flushed face, "My…Alpha…" He stares up at his mates hungry emerald eyes, "I…ah." He feels another wave hit him hard and he arches his back as Arthur touches his inner thigh, "God…"

"Not quite Love." The Alpha kisses Alfred's neck sending shivers down the Omega's spine, "Are you ready?"

"Yes…my…Alpha." Alfred manages now wanting nothing more than to feel his mate's touch again as he slowly opens his legs, "My…Prince…"

Arthur knows he's more than ready, "Okay Love." He gently works his fingertips down Alfred's thigh before finally turning to Alfred's hole and the slick oozing down onto the sheets below them, "Roll over Love."

The Omega quickly does what he's told and buries her face into a pillow as he hoists his hips towards his mate, "Arthur."

He quickly mounts his taller mate, "Yes Love?" Alfred mutters something into the pillow not willing to look up for a moment, "What?"

The Omega turns his head slightly so that Arthur can see his clear blue eyes, "Please…my Prince…harder."

Arthur manages not to laugh as he thrusts harder and faster both excited by his lover's pheromones and his lover's rebel moments, "Oh my Rebel Omega do you want it harder still?" He thrusts deeper feeling his knot growing quickly.

"Ahhh... Arthur!"

The Alpha smiles at his Omega's moans, "Alfred…" He leans his head back as his knot swells before finally letting go and his seed shoots deep within his Lover's body, "God…"

Alfred gives a deep satisfied sigh as he sinks back into the warm bed, "Not quite but…pretty damn close if you ask me."

Wrapping his arms around Alfred's chest Arthur lets out a lighthearted laugh, "Is that so my rebel Omega?"

Alfred smiles turning slightly so he can kiss his Alpha's forehead, "Yeah, yeah it is."

* * *

Matthew looks up from the book he's reading to see his brother walking towards him, "Morning Al." He smiles rubbing his small bump lovingly as Alfred plops down face first next to him on the bed, "You okay? You've been really quiet the past few weeks and that's not like you."

"Yeah…" He doesn't move but keeps his face down into the bed.

The older twin sighs putting his book down on his nightstand, "Alfred, what's wrong? Come on look at me."

Alfred flips over so he's now on his back but he still doesn't want to look at his brother, "Mattie…you know fate is a real bitch sometimes, I mean…fuck." He moans, "Fuck me."

"No I don't think so." Matthew shakes his head giving him a small smile.

Only now does Alfred look at his twin, "Funny…I…" He inhales slowly, "I haven't…um…you know…" His cheeks turn a deep red as he covers his face quickly with his arm. "Shit!"

"You haven't...oh!" Matthew looks down at his brother instantly understanding, "Have you told Arthur yet?"

"Dude you're the first one I've told and…you know maybe I'm not, maybe I should wait another week until I'm really sure." He lets out another groan refusing to look at Matthew.

"Alfred." Matthew shakes his head, "Alfred look at me." Alfred slowly puts his arm down and looks deep into his brother's caring eyes, "Where is your hand right now?" He looks down and sighs as Matthew continues, "Your hand hasn't left your stomach since you walked in whether you realized it or not so like I said are you going to tell Arthur?"

The younger twin slowly sits up, "Yeah…" He watches his brother for a moment, "After…a walk in the garden?"

Matthew chuckles knowing that was coming, "Okay, let's go see the birds." The older twin slowly slips out of bed followed by his brother, "Then you're telling your mate because he needs to know."

"I know Bro…me and my mouth sometimes…fuck." Alfred shakes his head wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Matthew just smiles, "Yeah but I remember a few times when that mouth of yours saved us especially after Papa died." He shrugs as they step out into the warm sunshine, "Maybe its fate, karma or even destiny either way I know you'll make a good father Alfred."

"And I know you'll make a good mother." Matthew gently pushes his brother as both let out a small laugh.


	6. Ruffling feathers

The sun is shining brightly as the two Omegas slowly walk out into the small garden just outside the back gate, "You know it's not too bad living here." Matthew looks up to see a meadow lark singing sweetly in a high branch of an oak tree, "Your mate seems very kind Al."

Alfred nods looking up at the bird, "Yeah he is isn't he?" He gives his brother a small smile, "And you know Lili can't stop looking at you."

"Don't change the subject." Matthew shakes his head, "We're not talking about me we're talking about you."

Alfred lets out a laugh seeing his brother's face grow a light red at the mention of the young woman, "Are you sure about that?" He reaches out and touches his brother's bump, "I bet you like Miss Lili huh?" He give his brother a wicked smile, "Oh what about Mr. Gilbert? I bet you like him too don't you Scarlet?"

"Scarlet?" Matthew cocks his head slightly before smiling, "It's a cute name but how do you know my baby's a girl?"

Alfred puts his hands on his hips, "Cause your little brother just knows these things."

Matthew just rolls his eyes at his brother, "Okay fine then what's yours?"

He puts his hand on his stomach, "Well…" He thinks for a moment as Arthur walks out into the garden behind them, "I'm thinking…a little girl too with…bright green eyes and a mess of blonde hair." He chuckles to himself, "She's probably will look just like her father which really isn't a bad thing."

"Alfred?" Both Omegas turn to see the prince wide eyed and slightly confused behind them, "What are you talking about?"

For a second Alfred locks eyes with Arthur as Matthew gives his brother a small push towards the Alpha, "Um…" He inhales slowly surprised that for once in a long time he's at a loss for words, "I…I'm…"

"Love?" Arthur's voice is dripping with concern as he slowly walks closer to the pair.

The only thing Alfred can think to do is smile, "I'm…pregnant Arthur."

"Really?" Arthur can't believe his ears "Are you sure?" When both Omegas nod Arthur wraps his arms around Alfred's chest, "My Rebel Omega I knew it."

Alfred slowly wraps his arms around his shorter Alpha's shoulders letting a smile cross his face before kissing the Prince's head, "My Alpha."

* * *

Alfred sits with his brother watching Arthur trying not to lose his patience with his own brother, "Allistor for the last time I am not sending him back." Arthur's thick brows narrow and for an instant Alfred hopes his child doesn't inherit that certain quality from his father. "He is staying put and that is final."

Allistor stands now completely annoyed with his slightly younger brother, "And you seem to forget who the king is!" He walks over to the slightly shorter man, "Just because you succeeded in uniting the two families," He grabs Arthur by the collar as Alfred practically growls at the king shooting daggers his way, "doesn't mean I'll let you rip the alliance apart."

Arthur takes his brother's wrists, "There is no alliance. When will you get that through your thick head." He points towards the twins, "Now if I have to mate him to another I will."

All three other men look at the short prince wide eyed for a moment. Allistor looks at Matthew before looking back at his brother, "You…you…damn it brother!" He pulls his brother up to meet his eyes, "And who will take a pregnant Omega as his mate huh? I swear you can be so fucking stupid at times."

"Enough!" Alfred stands rage pulsing though his blue eyes, "Let go of my mate you bastard." Matthew quickly stands and takes his brother by the shoulders trying desperately to sit him back down with little luck, "Matthew get off of me." His eyes never leave the tall red haired king.

Arthur rips his brother's hand away from his collar before turning to his Omega, "Alfred sit down now." Alfred reluctantly does what he's told still growling at the king before him, "Allistor for a man claiming to be such a great king you are nothing but a foolish wanker." He shakes his head, "You refuse to listen to your own people and yet you force them to listen to you. How can you as for any respect when you give none?"

"Sometimes a king has to do some hard things brother." Allistor says simply, "It may not seem right at the time but it's what needs to be done."

The younger Alpha gives a pained laugh, "Really what needs to be done? Or what Ivan wants you to do?" Arthur walks over to the two Omegas and motions them to follow him out of the room, "And here after all these years I thought you weren't afraid of anyone. Let alone someone's puppet but I guess I was wrong." With that he slams the door leaving his brother alone.

Both Omegas follow their prince in silence for a moment before Matthew dares to speak, "Was that true Sire?"

"What Matthew?"

He looks to his brother before continuing, "That you would mate me with someone else."

Arthur stops and looks back at the twins, "Well…only if you want another mate Matthew and it doesn't have to be right away either."

The older twin nods slightly, "Yes Sire."

The Alpha lets out a chuckle, "You know you don't have to be so formal Matthew."

"Okay…Arthur."


	7. Fight or flight

"How are you sir?" Lili asks gently to Matthew who is sitting under the shade of an oak tree, "You shouldn't be out here by yourself in your condition."

He looks up and gives her a sweet smile, "Well I'm not out here by myself anymore and no one is listening Lili you don't have to call me sir, not here."

The petite girl returns his smile as she sits beside him, "Okay Mattie but…" She looks away, "Is this really right? I mean we're both Omegas what will the others think?"

"Is that all that really matters?" She looks back into his deep blue eyes as he runs his fingers through her short blonde hair, "What about love?"

The word seems so foreign to her, "Love? But what about our Nature?"

"And what about our genders? Do they not play any part?"

She sits back under the tree both quiet for a moment as she lets the idea swirl around her head, "We could never have children."

Now he sits back it's a difficult decision to make and while his head is telling him one thing his heart is telling him something else. He's brought back when he feels her delicate hand on his swelling stomach, "You know," He rests his hand on hers, "we technically do have a child, if you don't mind her calling you Mama that is."

His heart melts at her light laughter, "And you are her Papa." She leans in close to him and kisses his cheek, "What about Ivan?"

He pulls her in closer and kisses her warm soft lips, "This is my child…our child."

"Our child? Then are you my mate?" She asks running her hands through his rich blonde hair before kissing him again.

Embracing her he smiles, "No…you're my love."

"And I am yours."

Both Alfred and Arthur watch the pair from the doorway, "Well my brother is really going to love this." Arthur smirks as he turns back inside to give the Omega couple more privacy. "Not to mention Ivan…"

"Then don't mention him." Alfred says now walking beside his mate.

Arthur looks over at his tall companion, "You know Love the Omega is supposed to walk behind his Alpha at all times."

The Omega stretches his arms behind his head, "Okay what's your point? Are you going to walk faster or are you telling me to walk slower?"

The Prince chuckles softly before reaching over and gently touching his Omega's small stomach, "What am I going to do with your Mummy?"

Alfred stops cold as his face turns a light red and his eyes grow wide, "Uh…Mummy?" He looks down slightly surprised to see the Prince's hand hasn't moved from his small stomach, "I…uh like Daddy better." He rests his hand on his Alpha's before finally smiling, "And you say I'm a rebel."

"You are Love." He slowly wraps his arms around his Omega's strong neck as Alfred leans down slightly so that their lips can meet, "You are my Rebel and I your Prince."

"No…" Arthur is about to protest when he sees the shine in his mate's eyes, "You are my Alpha and I'm your Omega."

Arthur wants to nod, wants to agree with every ounce of his being but he shakes his head, "That makes us sound…"

Alfred lets out a laugh as he wraps his arms around his Alpha's waist, "Old fashion?"

"Perhaps and while some don't like it…I think you should walk beside me from now on." He slowly embraces Alfred before kissing him once again.

When they finally break Alfred nods, "As equals?"

"Yes." Arthur takes Alfred by the hand and they interlock their fingers as they walk together down the hall. "And since we are equal…I don't see why you have to say in that bed chamber by yourself."

Alfred lets out a small laugh, "Of course my Prince."

* * *

The streets are crowded as people mingle while music and laughter fills the air for the Fall festival, "Matthew?" Alfred looks back for his brother, "Dude maybe you should stay close to Gilbert." Alfred motions for the white haired Alpha to come over, "You know just in case."

Gilbert quickly bows before moving behind the now nearly six months pregnant Omega as he scans the growing crowd around them, "And what about you? I mean you're not really showing but you shouldn't be walking around by yourself either."

The younger twin nods placing a hand on his stomach, "No but then I think I can handle myself."

"Besides he's with me Matthew." Arthur says taking his mate by the hand, "And while I might not have as many guards as my brother I find I'm much more beloved by the people."

Alfred smiles teasingly, "Cocky today aren't we?"

"You're one to talk Love." Arthur shakes his head, "We'll meet up in a little bit."

Both men walk down the street together to the surprise to many around them, "Arthur where are we going?"

"I want to pick up some more fabric for your shirts." He stops at a table to examine the cloth.

Alfred shakes his head as he lets out a sigh, "My shirts are fine and it's not like I'm huge yet or anything."

"True but we want to be prepared when you do…" He's careful in his words, "Start to show more."

The Omega sighs, "Yeah okay…but I'm going over here." He slowly walks away as the Prince as he starts to barter on cloth, "I hope he knows I can't sew." He thinks out loud to the air as he spots a small group of children playing off to the side of the street, "Hey guys what are you doing?"

The small group looks up at the tall man, "We're playing with our dolls see?" One tiny girl says holding out a straw doll for Alfred to see, "Isn't she pretty?"

He kneels down to the young girl, "Yeah honey she's really pretty just like you."

The small blonde blushes, "Really? You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah Sweetie I do." He gives her a genuine smile as he pats her head softly, "All you girls are."

They all return his smile as they hug their dolls tight but their looks of joy turn to fear as a shadow looms over Alfred, "Matthew? Is that you, my little sunflower?"

Alfred knows that voice and his blood instantly runs cold, "Ivan!" He turns quickly to see the Alpha towering over him, "You rat bastard!" He growls getting between the Alpha and the children, "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you."

Ivan looks down giving him a playful grin, "Oh Matthew, why would you kill your mate?" In an instant Ivan has Alfred by the collar and hoists him high in the air until his feet are barely scrapping the street, "I'm you Alpha, da?"

Alfred grips his wrists tightly as his eyes narrow with pure rage, "You fucker! I'm Alfred now get your god damn hands off me!"

"Alfred?" Ivan pulls him in closer, "Oh yes you are." Again the smile appears on his face, "Where is my Matthew?"

"Burn in hell!" Alfred screams out as he kicks desperately at the stronger man, "Now let me go!"

Ivan's hands close in around the Omega's neck as his violet eyes turn to an almost black, "Where is my Matthew?" He asks again as he quickly clamps down on Alfred's windpipe, "I will not ask again, you will tell me where he is!"

Alfred scratches at Ivan's hands and arms as he lets out a guttural scream as most look on in terror, "Get you fucking hands off my Mate!" Arthur yells out as he races towards the pair raising his gun, "Ivan! Get off my mate!"

Ivan lets out a laugh looking down at the small weapon, "What is that? A small toy?" He goes back to Alfred still in his hands, "You want, da? Then give me my Matthew and your mate can live."

Arthur pulls back the trigger, "I mean it let him go!" He's never fired the weapon and he's truly afraid of missing and hitting Alfred or one of the children still behind them, "IVAN!" A shot rings out sending most of the crowd running for cover as Ivan falls to the ground on a pool of warm blood, "Dear God Alfred!" Arthur is instantly by his mate's side, "Breathe Love, just breathe."

Alfred inhales slowly through pained breathes, "Good…shot…Mattie…" Arthur turns to see Gilbert slowly taking the small gun out of Matthew's hand.

"Sire…" Gilbert looks around, "This is not awesome."

Arthur nods his head, "Yes, come on back to the carriage we have to get out of here now." He pulls his mate to his feet as the small group races from the scene.

Alfred looks back at the once towering man now lying moaning in a growing pool, "He's still alive…" Arthur takes his hand and pulls him along, "But he's still alive."

The Prince doesn't look back, "Yes but it doesn't matter a Omega has attacked an Alpha and we both know the punishment…"

The Omega quickens his pace now looking at his brother as Lili clings tight to his side, "Death…"


	8. Leaving the cage

Arthur watches his brother slowly pace around the room, "Allistor I was defending my Omega, he had gone too far and need I remind you he's carrying my child." The Prince places a hand on his sitting mate's shoulder, "I was in my rights when I shot him."

Allistor stops pacing and looks at his brother standing between the twins, "Really? You want me to believe that you shot the man from the side and the bullet magically ended up in his back?" Allistor watches Matthew's eyes fall slightly, "So stop defending your guard for reacting the way he did." He turns towards the door and yells to the man behind it, "Gilbert!"

The white haired Alpha quickly enters and stands slightly off to the side of Matthew, "Yes Sire?"

The king looks deep into Gilbert's crimson eyes waiting for the man to flinch, "That was one hell of a shot you made, you managed to hit him square in the base of the spine, very impressive."

"Thank you Sire, would you expect any less from the awesome me?" Gilbert stands tall refusing to look down at the men he guards but continues to stare straight ahead, "I was doing my duty Sire nothing more."

Allistor smirks slightly at the stoic man, "Yes I'm sure you were." He turns back around towards a large window and stares down at the town below, "Alfred come here a moment." The Omega stands and walks over to the King, "Kneel down slightly." Again he reluctantly does what he's told but he watches the man for any sudden movements. Allistor slowly undoes the Omega's shirt button and pulls down the fabric to show deep red hand prints encircling his neck, "Does it hurt?"

Alfred quickly stands and rests a hand over the mark, "Not really…"

The King nods understandingly before looking back out the window as Arthur joins him, "Arthur I think you should show your Omegas our Villa…"

"So you want us to run? I thought the royal family never runs." Arthur watches his brother's reflection in the glass, "I know the people are on our side so why leave?"

"I agree that they are but…" He shakes his head reaching for a cigar, "I also know that since he's not dead he'll want revenge so for at least a few months I want you out of his reach."

Arthur nods, "Okay, Gilbert have Lili make the proper arrangements. We'll leave by tomorrow." Gilbert nods and quickly leaves the small group, "Now tell me the truth Allistor and don't ask them to leave because they won't."

"He already has a price on yours and your Omega's head." He flicks the ash away turning to look at his younger brother, "I know how he works so for now I need you out of the kingdom and out of his reach. I'll take care of him in the meantime."

Arthur shakes his head, "Funny you tell me not to wage a personal war and here you are ready to fight my battle. And how do you know he'd try anything?"

"Because I know him and his sister and right now they want blood but I'll be damn if I let them kill you no matter how much you piss me off so for this one time do what the fuck I say." Allistor glares at his younger brother.

Arthur just stares at him for a moment before slowly nodding, "Fine…I'll take them to the Villa and wait for things to die down."

"Thank you and I'll send a midwife out at a later time for your Omegas and yes I know that Matthew is not really yours so don't try to correct me because I can see it in your face that you want to." Allistor smirks "Bring only a few servants so not to draw any unwanted attention and I'll send word when Ivan finally calms down."

Alfred shakes his head, "Or the fucker finally dies."

"Yeah or that." Allistor lets out an amused laugh, "You sure can pick them can't you Arthur?"

Arthur takes his mate by the hand before leaving his brother alone, "Yes, I can."

* * *

The small group sits quietly as they're driven down the darkened street, "Mattie?" Lili turns to her slightly older lover, "Are you okay?" She can see his wide eyes in the low light of the early morning.

He chuckles softly, "I'm just fine." He takes her hand and brings it to his swollen stomach.

Suddenly her eyes grow wide, "Oh," She smiles down at her lover's stomach, "Hello little one."

Alfred looks over somewhat confused as he watches from across the other pair before Matthew takes his hand and leads it to where Lili's was, "Here Al I think Scarlet wants to say hi this morning." Alfred keeps his hand still feeling light fluttering movement just below before feeling a strong kick on his hand.

"Strong little girl aren't you?" Alfred smiles wildly at his brother, "Just like your mother."

Matthew rolls his eyes, "And your little boy will be just as strong as his mother."

"Boy?" Alfred just blinks, "Um…and how do you know it's a little boy, I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl."

Now Matthew chuckles at his confused twin, "Because your older brother knows about these things."

"Sure you do." Alfred looks over at his sleeping mate before turning back to his brother, "Okay…Alpha or Omega?"

"You know you can't tell until they're three." Matthew's eyes narrow slightly as he smiles at his brother, "Fine, I'm thinking one Alpha, one Omega."

Now Alfred laughs, "Dude really? I think I would know if I'm having twins besides do you know how rare that is to have twin boys like that? So no I'm having a girl, one girl." He rests his hands on his small bump, "I'm a hundred percent sure." Although he smiles at the pair deep down he's not sure anymore.

He's only brought back from his thoughts feeling his Mate's tender kiss on his temple, "Love it doesn't matter it's a boy or girl as long as it's healthy and if it turns out to be twins…would that be a bad thing?" His Alpha wraps his arms protectively around Alfred's stomach before slowly falling aback asleep on his chest.

Alfred smiles sweetly as he kisses the top of his mate's head as he looks out the window now seeing rolling countryside, "No…I guess not."


	9. Free to spread their wings

The Villa stands alone in a clearing by a large crystal clear lake surrounded by colorful virgin woods, "Shit…" Alfred says in wonder at the large rustic place, "This is a house." He smiles wildly thinking back to his early childhood, "Damn this is so a house." He rests his hand on his bump, "What do you think Baby you want to live here?"

Arthur watches him with wonder, "Love it's just a Summer Villa." He shakes his head watching the tall man walk farther out into the clearing.

"It's not that Arthur." Alfred turns back and smiles, "Look around you, this is something you can't get in the middle of kingdom," He turns back and yells out, "Freedom!" He falls back and disappears into the tall dying grass.

"Alfred!" Arthur calls out racing to where his Mate had disappeared to see him lying on his back looking up at the blue sky above, "Love what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the nature," He reaches his hand out for his mate to join him, "Come on Arthur you know you want to."

The Prince chuckles as he shakes his head somewhat surprised by his mate's playful childlike change, "We need to get the Villa ready for winter you can enjoy the nature later." He takes his mate's hand and pulls him to his feet, "It will start snowing in the next month or so and we have to be prepared."

"Good Mattie always loved the snow."

* * *

The moonlight shines down on the pair as Arthur looks over at his sleeping mate still amazed by the change the man has seemed to have gone through being out in the woods. He sits up and watches him sleep before his eyes wonder down to his swelling stomach. Slowly he reaches out and touches Alfred's stomach feeling soft movement below his hand making him smile, "Hello my little prince."

"Hello yourself," Alfred says with a sleepy smile as he sits up slightly to meet his mate's eyes, "Couldn't sleep?"

Arthur watches him for a moment before asking something he's wanted to ask for a while, "Love if you hated our kingdom so much why did you come back to it?"

"I had no choice really…" He rests on the headboard and sighs, "My father moved us back when me and Mattie turned fifteen…I'm guessing so he could mate us off but," He shrugs looking away.

Arthur moves quickly beside him, "But what?" He wants to be delicate with him feeling the walls Alfred so carefully put up come slowly down, "You don't have to tell me Love if you don't want to."

"No…I want to." He leans into his Mate's chest feeling security and protection in his arms, "He thought people would look down on him if he didn't have an Alpha child so before he wanted to mate us off he wanted to have an Alpha heir." Alfred shakes his head letting the raw feelings come flooding back, "Selfish bastard didn't even fucking see how much pain he was putting my Mama through." His thoughts go instantly to his mother alone in a cold room with bars on her windows and pain in her heart. "He broke her and for what?"

"Alfred." Arthur says calmly pulling his mate in close understanding, "I'm sure…" He stops truly unsure what to say knowing all too well how his own mother lived and died, "How did she die?"

He bites his lower lip trying to force away tears, "She…she gave up. After my father died she just gave up." He wipes his eyes as he looks deep into Arthur's strong eyes, "I made a promise to her that I won't live like she did, that I wouldn't let an Alpha cage me or my brother."

"And have I caged you?" Arthur runs a hand through his mate's short wheat blonde hair unsure if he wants to know the answer his Rebel will give.

Alfred takes his Alpha's hand as he rests his head on Arthur's shoulder, "No my Prince…you freed me." He kisses him lightly on the cheek, "You freed us all."

* * *

Matthew looks out as the light snow starts to fall around the clearing, "It's so beautiful." He says rubbing his belly lovingly, "By this time next year our children will be able to play in it." He turns to his twin standing beside him.

Alfred nods, "Hell yeah but right now I'm going to go play in it." He grabs a long fur lined coat and turns back towards the door as Matthew grabs his arm, "What's up Bro you wanna come too?"

"Al you are five and a half months pregnant you are staying put."

The younger twin easily breaks free of his brother's grasp, "Yeah and you're nearly eight months so I'll ask again do you want to come?"

Matthew sighs as he takes his own fur lined coat and follows his brother out into the growing snow, "Remember when we would make snow angels?"

"Yeah and we always had the best snow forts." Alfred turns back to his brother and grins, "Even if they were the only snow forts."

"Alfred! What are you two doing out in the cold!?" Both twins turn to see their mates drudging through the snow behind them, "Letting our children freeze out here." His voice is stern and angry, "Come back in where it's warm."

The Omega puts his hands on his hips looking down at his Alpha, "He's just fine Arthur if anyone's freezing I'd say it's Lili."

All turn to the shaking small Omega and quickly Matthew takes her hand, "Come on Angel let's get you warm." He kisses her temple as both start their small trek towards the Villa.

Once the pair is out of earshot Arthur turns back to his Omega, "Alfred…"

The Omega shakes his head, "Arthur he's nice and warm where he is okay?" He quickly lowers himself into the rising snow, "Come on make one snow angel with me."

"You are a strange Omega." Arthur sighs watching his mate move his arms and legs around him making an angel in the snow before looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Now you're stuck aren't you?"

Alfred cradles his stomach as he gives his mate a smile, "No…I can get up whenever I want…I just don't want to."

The Prince nods watching him for a moment before folding his arms and smirking, "Well if you were having just one you probably could get up by yourself."

"I am having just one…" He rests his head back into the snow rubbing his swollen stomach slowly, "I'm just a little bigger is all…"

"You cold yet?"

"No."

"Willing to admit we're having twins?"

"Nope."

"Are you hungry?"

Now Alfred lifts his head slightly his hair wet with snow, "I might be…and he might be…" He rubs his stomach before resting his head back into the snow and sighing, "They…might be hungry."

"Okay Love up we go." Arthur says sweetly as he takes Alfred's hands and slowly help him to his feet, "Interesting angel."

Both look down to see the rather large angel sunk deep into the snow, "Yeah, well what do you expect? I'm carrying twins here."

The Prince chuckles at his mate before taking his hand and leading him back towards the Villa, "Oh my Rebel Omega…"

Alfred wraps his arms around Arthur's shoulders as tight as he can as he smiles wide, "My Prince."


	10. In the falling snow

The room is lite with the warm glow of a small fire, "Shit…" Arthur looks out into the dark growing snow, "Bloody fucking hell." He mutters to himself shaking his head before feeling his mate's hand on his shoulder, "Al, Love you should be in bed."

"So should you." Alfred says calmly as he sits next to his mate, "And you know the snow will stop eventually."

The Prince nods slowly, "It's not the snow I'm worried about…the midwife isn't here yet." He can see the concern his mate's bright blue eyes so he quickly takes his hand knowing instantly what's on the other's mind, "I've already sent Gilbert and a few others to find her."

"But what if they don't find her?!" Alfred stands quickly a mix of pure fear and anger in his voice knowing that its only a matter of days before his brother will give birth, "What if they don't find her in time or what if Ivan fucking did something? I won't put it past him to do something like that." He hits the wall with his fist, "My brother has suffered enough from the bastard! And he doesn't deserve to go though it without help!" He goes for the wall again when Arthur takes his arm.

Alfred turns back expecting to see his mate angry to find his emerald eyes calm, "Alfred, you need to calm down." He takes his hand of his mate's arm slowly never looking away from his Omega's face, "Getting angry will not do anything but upset our litter."

Only now does Alfred look down, "Yeah…" He cradles his stomach feeling rapid movement below his fingertips, "I think I scared them a little." Carefully he sits back down rubbing his stomach as he tries his best to comfort his unborn children, "Shh, I'm sorry Daddy didn't mean to scare you."

Arthur watches him for a moment before kneeling slightly to his Omega's stomach touching it sweetly feeling the movement even out, "They're okay Love. But you let me worry about Ivan and the midwife alright? And your brother is strong and both him and his daughter will be fine."

Slowly he nods, "Okay…"

Arthur kisses his mate's stomach, "You just keep them happy, healthy and warm."

Alfred doesn't answer him for a moment his eyes wide with surprise, "I…um okay." He's not sure what else to say to him. And while he's been with his mate for over six months it's still strange for him to have an Alpha that really seems to care about him.

The Prince watches him, "Love not all Alphas are the same."

"No just most Alphas." He looks out at the falling shinning snow refusing to look at his mate in the eye. "I'm not saying you are but…"

Arthur takes his hand and squeezes it, "But what?"

Inhaling slowly he squeezes his hand back feeling some comfort from his somewhat shorter Alpha, "But what if they're Omegas? My father despised us. I could see it in his eyes it was the same look Ivan would give me before he mated with my brother and even when your brother met me for the first time. He gave me the same look."

Arthur caresses his cheek lovingly looking deep into Alfred's sky blue eyes, "And what was my look when we first met?"

Alfred takes his mate's hand into his as he watches Arthur in the light glow, "You had a cocky determined look but…your eyes were gentle and kind like they are now."

It's what Arthur had hoped to hear, "Love if they are Omegas I will love them the same if they were Alphas. I love them as much as I love you." He kisses his mate's forehead finally feeling all walls between them fall, "Nothing will ever change that." His lips meet with his mate's, "Ever."

Alfred leans in closer to Arthur's warm lips letting his Alpha's hand slowly work up his leg, "My…Prince."

"My…Omega…" He can feel his Omega's legs slowly open and he wants nothing more than to lay him down and show him how much he truly loves him when the door behind them opens.

"Sire…um…" Gilbert turns around seeing his Prince having a private moment, "My apologizes Sire."

Arthur stands by his mate clearing his throat, "Yes Gilbert have you found her?"

"No, but a few of the men will keep looking." He watches them for a moment unsure if he should tell them what they did find.

Alfred can see it in the red eyed man's face that he's not telling them everything, "Gil what the hell did you find?"

He shakes his head as the scene enters his mind again that's just beyond the nearby pine trees, "We found what looks like blood on one of the trees and snow."

"Are you sure?"

Gilbert nods he could smell it even in the wind and snow, "Yes Sire…he's around here somewhere."


	11. Broken song

The room is filled with a nervous tension as Matthew groans trying to easy his growing discomfort, "Lili…" He gasps though his pain.

"I'm right here." She coos sweetly wiping the sweat from his forehead as her other hand holds his tightly, "Just a little longer." She kisses his hand, "I promise…"

Alfred nods sitting next to his brother holding his other hand, "You're doing great bro." It hurts him that he can't do more for his brother, especially knowing that his brother's real mate is out there somewhere in the snow. What's worse is his own mate is out there helping to guard the Villa and while he knows his mate can handle his own Alfred still rather have him there. His brother's screams bring him back from his thoughts, "Push Mattie, push."

"Al…"

"Yeah I'm right here, come on push." He gives his brother a warm strong smile as he gets a whiff of something just outside the door and his blood runs cold. Quickly he turns to Lili, "Keep him safe I'll be right back." He turns to the door just as it opens and the tall Alpha strides in. "You Bastard! Get the Fuck out of here!" Alfred stands his ground between his brother and the taller Alpha slowly entering, "I said GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He's just praying his Alpha or one of the guards will hear his yelling and he won't have to protect them on his own.

Ivan looks the slightly shorter man over almost amused, "He is my Omega, Alfred." In an instant Ivan has him by the shirt collar staring down at him with rage filled eyes, "He is mine and no little Omega will keep me from my mate."

Alfred's whole body tightens as he hears his brother's soft cries behind him, "He is not your mate." Alfred grabs Ivan's wrists staring right back at him, "And if you really cared about him you will leave right now and let him give birth to your child in peace." For a second he feels Ivan's grip loosen slightly before the tall Alpha cracks him in the face before slamming him hard face first to the floor.

Ivan stands over him with an evil smirk as the Omega curls up moaning on the floor, "I had hoped the prince would have taught you some manners."

"And if you don't get away from him I'll kill you where you fucking stand!" Ivan turns to see the shorter man practically growling at him. "You fucking bastard!" Arthur's emerald eyes narrow with pure rage as he points a rifle right at Ivan's head, "How dare you attack my mate, my children!"

Gilbert appears next to his Prince along with three other guards, "Sire not in here…" He turns his focus towards the towering Alpha, "You have started a war Sir." His own hand rests on his pistol hanging from his hip, "That's not awesome to do here where no one will find your body."

Ivan laughs listening to the groans and cries of pain below him, "You wouldn't kill me. The king won't like that too much."

Arthur cocks his rifle moving slowly into the room, "I don't fucking care what my brother would like!" The only thing that stops him from firing is Gilbert forcefully lowering his rifle, "Gilbert let the fuck go!"

"Ivan, would you do this with your own sisters?" Gilbert calmly says motioning to the other guards, "Your daughter deserves to enter this world without seeing un-awesome bloodshed." He knows he has to take control of the situation before his Prince does something he might regret.

For once Ivan nods, "Da, she does…"Slowly he walks towards the door feeling he has won against the Prince and his Rebel, "But they are coming back with me." He smirks at Arthur as he kneels beside his mate still lying on the floor in sheer pain, "I didn't come alone so don't try anything stupid."

Arthur cradles Alfred's head in his lap, "Love, Alfred." He doesn't know what to say or do as he pulls him closer, "Are they hurt?"

The Omega can barely speak as he curls up into his Alpha's arms trying not to let his tears show, "I…ah…"

"Shh, Love. I won't let him get away with hurting you and our litter." He whispers gently before his eyes turn to the others as Gilbert takes Matthew's hand trying to comfort the Omega, "Gilbert,"

"Sire he is not getting away with it. You can trust the awesome me on that." He smirks wickedly, "His men weren't exactly that loyal to him." Gilbert turns back to Matthew as the Omega looks down towards where his brother fell, "Just push Birdie, your brother is in good hands."

"Al…" Matthew lifts his head terrified for his brother, "Alfred?"

The younger twin looks up still racked in pain, "I'm…fine…Mattie." He forces trying to calm his twin as he lifts his head towards his brother, "I'm…fine." He quickly lowers his head back on his mate's shoulder, "Arthur…"

Arthur kisses his Omega's temple as he pulls him in closer, "I'm right here Love." He wraps his hands protectively around his mate's swollen stomach feeling rapid movement within, "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

While Alfred thinks he hears a shot off in the distant he just lays in mate's arms until after a new sound echoes down the quiet halls, "It's a girl." Alfred looks up to see Lili take the crying newborn into her arms, "Little Scarlet…" His eyes close breathing in his mate's scent praying his children are just scared and nothing more letting the sounds of his mate's gentle hums and heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	12. Light regret

The Omega awakes in a start looking around the darkened warm room. His hands instantly rest on his stomach feeling a light fluttering of movement on both sides, "Thank God…" He lets out a deep sigh of relief, "I was worried about you two." He coos softly to his belly, "Daddy won't let that man hurt you ever again." The door opens slowly letting a small line of light flicker in, "Arthur?"

"Yes Love I'm here." The blonde Alpha says with deep concern in his voice, "How are they?"

Alfred sits up cradling his stomach, "They seem to be fine." He watches his mate quickly walk in and sit by his side touching his stomach, "We're okay." Alfred takes one of his mate's hand and squeezes it tightly, "They're strong little heroes I just know it."

"Heroes huh?" Arthur gives him a soft smile, "Yeah I guess they are but Love what were you thinking standing up to Ivan like that?"

"I wasn't really…I was protecting my family." He doesn't want to look at his mate knowing that his actions could have killed his litter, "I'm not sorry I did it."

Arthur inhales slowly, "I'm not asking you to be sorry Love." He kisses his Omega's temple, "My sweet Rebel, honestly I won't expect you to back down but…" He takes Alfred by the chin and turns the younger Omega to face him, "I need you to take it easy until our litter is born, they need you to Love."

"I know Arthur." The Omega watches his mate kiss both sides of his stomach, "What happened to Ivan?"

Arthur smirks slightly, "Don't worry about him." He kisses Alfred's temple as he stands, "You just rest while I go get your brother. There is someone who wants to meet you."

The Omega watches him go before looking back down, "I know you two are strong little Alpha boys…our little heroes please be okay…"

"Al?" Matthew pokes his head in at his brother, "Can we come in?"

"Any time Bro." The younger twin forces a smile as his brother walks in carrying a small bundle in his arms with Lili in tow, "Can I see her?"

While Lili opens the blinds Matthew sits next to his brother slowly removing the blankets protecting the newborn from the winter chill, "Al this is Scarlet." The small girl looks up at both men with innocent icy blue eyes.

"Oh Mattie she's beautiful." Alfred reaches down and strokes her chubby little arm feeling tears rising quickly to the surface, "Mattie…I think I really fucked up this time."

Lili takes Scarlet so Matthew can wrap his arms around his younger twin's shoulders, "No Al, shh." He quietly says just holding his shaking brother tight, "You have to stay strong for them. They are still alive, still safe and most importantly they are still free to grow a little more." Alfred wipes his eyes quickly so Matthew continues, "By the first spring thaw this will be a distant memory."

"But what if that bastard really did hurt them? Arthur will never forgive me…I won't be able to forgive myself."

"Al." Matthew's voice is stern but gentle, "Ivan was a cruel wicked Alpha and he would have done something much worse if you didn't do what you did. And I should have killed him that day at the festival but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

The younger twin shakes his head, "Mattie he deserved to die but I know you and you won't have been able to live with yourself." Scarlet lets out a small whimper in Lili's arms, "I think someone's hungry." Alfred tries to chuckle as Lili hands the tiny newborn back to her lover before climbing up on the bed herself. For a moment the room is silent as they watch the small baby nurse in Matthew's arms before Alfred breaks it, "Matthew?"

"Hmm?"

Alfred inhales slowly before asking, "Who killed Ivan?"

Matthew looks up at his brother holding his daughter tight, "One of his own men…Gilbert either has a way with words or they finally saw Ivan for what he was."

Now Lili chimes in, "What will happen to the man?"

Sitting back Alfred answers, "Most likely they'll just say the ass disappeared trying to find this place or that he fell and hit his head and died." He takes Lili's hand and smiles at her, "He'll be just fine Sis okay?"

"Okay…do you want to hold her?" She asks as Scarlet finishes nursing and Alfred nods rapidly.

Matthew helps his brother hold his precious daughter, "Just support her head…good."

Alfred looks deep into those icy blue eyes full of wonder, "Hi Sweetie I'm your one of your uncles." He coos as she grabs his finger tightly in her hand making him smile.

Arthur listens at the doorway for a moment before walking off down the hall to phone his brother himself, "Gilbert make sure Ivan's men get home safely before the storm hits…they have a long way to go carrying all that dead weight with them."


	13. A sorrow filled song

Soon the deep snow of the winter starts to melt around the large lone Villa and while Alfred wants nothing more than to forget that night nearly three months before it still lingers with him every time one of his twins kick. "Love, why don't we go for a small walk?" Alfred turns to his mate watching him from the doorway of their bedroom, "Come on just a small one won't hurt." He takes his Omega's hand and leads him down the hall towards the front door.

Alfred interlocks his fingers with his mate's as they walk out into the early spring air, "Dude I so missed this." Alfred says with a big smile on his face looking to see the rich dark browns of the trees and the light green of the young buds around them.

"What?"

A bright bluebird flies past them to a nearby tree before letting out his sweet song, "That mostly." They watch the bluebird for a moment before Alfred notices the smaller Alpha wrap his protective arms around his waist, "Arthur?"

"I love you and our litter so much." Arthur's eyes shine with deep love for the Omega as they kiss under the trees. He looks over towards the Villa to see a small group on horseback, "Looks like our midwife is here."

Alfred turns to see a familiar red haired man jumping of a horse, "Uh…I think your brother is here too." Slowly they walk back over to where Allistor is waiting from them.

The red haired man smiles at them, "I thought I should bring the midwife myself and since it's a royal birth." He turns slightly to the midwife, "Who better than Ms. Elizaveta." The slightly older brunette smiles at the pair.

"Arthur it's been a long time." She says sweetly to the blonde Alpha before she turns to the tall Omega, "Hello Alfred I've heard a lot about you."

Alfred lets out a small laugh, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good." She says taking the Omega's hand and leading him away, "Now show me where your bedroom is and any questions you have and don't leave anything out because I need to know everything."

Arthur turns to his brother who lights a cigar, "You didn't have to come, Allistor I mean Ivan's dead my Omega's not in danger."

The king nods as he lets a thin line of smoke encircle his head, "I wanted to come especially when you told me what happened and you know…" A smile appears on his face, "If that niece of yours turns out to be an Alpha she becomes the sole heir to the Braginski line."

"And if she's an Omega?"

Allistor shrugs, "Then she's not and the family line ends either way I'm fine with it."

"Wait…" Arthur's eyebrow's rise, "What do you mean your fine with it? Wasn't it you that said that it's one of the most important families and not to go fucking with them?"

"I don't recall."

"Oh don't start fucking with me."

Allistor lets out a laugh as he wraps an arm around his younger brother's shoulder and leads him into the Villa, "I'm not I'm just saying I don't recall that now where is this little niece of yours?"

* * *

Alfred holds his mate's hand tight as he squirms slightly trying to ease his pain, "Oh God…Arthur…ahhh!"

"Come on Love push, you have to push!"

The Omega nods and he lets out a loud scream, "Motherfucker! AHHH! Matthew you didn't tell me it hurts this fucking bad!"

Matthew holds his other hand as he wipes his brother's sweaty forehead, "I didn't want to scare you now come on Brother, you're doing so good."

Gritting his teeth Alfred gives one large push before lying back on the bed, "Oh…shit…" He gasps out hearing the cries of his first born, "Is…he…um…ah..."

Elizaveta wraps the bloody child and gives him a warm smile, "He's a boy alright." She pats his thigh, "One more okay honey."

Alfred sits up slightly feeling the familiar pain and need to push flow though him, "Yeah…" Arthur holds his shoulders before kissing his temple, "Arthur…"

"You're doing wonderful Love." Arthur coos noticing his brother watching from the doorway for a moment, "Just a little longer."

"FUCK!" Alfred screams out before resting his head on his mate's shoulder panting hard hearing his youngest cries, "God…is it…a boy too?" He turns to the midwife wrapping the child in silence, "Elizaveta?"

Arthur looks up to see concern in the midwife's eyes, "Eliza, what is it?" He knows that look so he holds his mate firmly.

She forces a smile as she finishes cleaning the newborn child, "It's a boy but…" She doesn't know what to say so she just hands the newborn to his mother.

Alfred's almost afraid to look down and when he does he can't stop his pain filled cry, "Is…he…please no…" He holds his son tight to his chest letting the hot tears flow, "Arthur…I…"

"It will okay Love." Arthur holds his mate close stroking his son's small soft head trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "He's a strong little prince like his brother."

The Omega wipes his eyes with his free hand as he kisses his son's forehead, "My little hero…my little Joseph." He looks up as Elizaveta hands him his oldest son, "What should we name him Arthur?"

Arthur looks down into his oldest son's shinning blue eyes, "I think Zachary is a good name." The small boy whimpers, "Here Love let me have our Joseph."

It takes a moment for Alfred to hand over his youngest but finally he agrees, "Watch his head Arthur…" As Alfred nurses his oldest he watches his Alpha hum to their youngest, "Do…will he…" He doesn't want to ask knowing the answer already so he too starts to hum to his oldest as Matthew strokes the boy's arm. He'll do anything for his litter, his family. His son lets out another cry in his arms, "No Zachary don't cry my little hero." He kisses the newborn's forehead holding him closer, "Daddy's right here."

Allistor takes Elizaveta by the arm and leads her away from the room as Gilbert looks on, "What's wrong with my nephew?"

She turns and closes the door before she dares to speak, "Well while I can't say the attack did it I'm certain it did have a hand in it…"

"In what Elizaveta? What is wrong with him?" Allistor looks back at the closed door fearing the worst, "What did that bloody fucker do?"

The midwife lets out a small sigh, "Sire…he's blind…"


	14. Hope

Alfred looks down into his newborn son's dull green eyes, "Oh Joseph…" He kisses his son's head before bring him close to his heart, "My little hero you and your brother have been through so much already." He turns to see the king staring right at him and his whole body tightens, "Yes Sire?"

Allistor looks down at the small bundle, "Can I hold my nephew?" He notices Alfred move slightly back at the question holding the precious child tighter, "Alfred…"

"Sire are you sure that's such a good idea?" Arthur walks in behind the pair holding his oldest son.

Allistor sighs, "Just let me see him and don't give me that look."

While Alfred narrows his eyes at the Alpha he slowly hands his son over to the king, "He'll be a strong Alpha prince I know it." Allistor just nods looking down at the child, "He may be blind but he's my son."

Now the king lets out a small laugh, "I know that I was here." He turns back to the small baby, "Even if he's an Omega."

"He won't."

"I said if. God Arthur you had to pick a Rebel." Allistor strokes the baby's arm slowly while he looks back at his brother, "If he's an Omega we won't cast him out. I might be the king but I'm not some heartless bastard like some people think."

Arthur rolls his eyes at his brother, "I never called you heartless. But Brother…we're going to stay here. I'll travel between here and the kingdom but I want my litter to grow up here."

Alfred doesn't know why but he's completely taken by surprise, "Really Arthur?"

"Yes Love."

While Alfred's surprised Allistor doesn't expect any less from his younger brother, "Okay Arthur I'll call if you're needed back at the kingdom." He carefully hand Joseph back to Alfred before lightly touching the child on the forehead, "It would figure both would be Alphas." He chuckles as he leaves, "Good bye brother."

Arthur carefully lies Zachary down on the bed before turning to his mate, "Alfred, I meant what I said before."

The Omega leans down to meet his mate's kiss, "I know you did and I won't let that bastard win ever. They will be Alphas and they'll grow up and have mates and have litters of they're own."

"Yes they will Love." Arthur kisses his son tenderly on the cheek, "And maybe they'll even have younger siblings to play with."

Alfred lets out a sweet chuckle, "Arthur I told you I'm not going to be a baby factory."

Arthur caresses his mate's cheek, "You're not. You're my mate Love my sweet Omega."

Slowly Alfred touches his hand with his, "And you're my strong Alpha."

* * *

"Mattie, it's so nice out Dude let's grab the kids and go listen to the birds." Alfred turns to his brother holding his daughter tight, "I know little Scarlet would just love it."

"So would Zack and Joey." Matthew says as Scarlet coos in his arms slowly reaching out for her father's blonde shoulder length hair, "I'll go get Lili and…ow, ow…Scarlet let go of Papa's hair." The small baby giggles pulling tighter, "Ah, Al help me."

Alfred lets out a deep laugh gently losing the small girl's death grip on her father's hair, "Come on baby girl let go."

"Oh you just wait until the boys go for your hair." Matthew teases moving his hair hopefully away from his daughter's grasp.

Again Alfred lets out a laugh, "Dude I keep mine short so there's no way." They walk together down the hall to the small nursery their children share, "Besides Zach doesn't seem to be the grabby type anyway." He says picking up the baby in his arm, "Huh? You wouldn't do…that, crap."

"Al what is it?" Matthew looks over his brother's shoulders.

Alfred shakes his head, "Dude I really had hope the boys won't inherit their father's eyebrows but…shit." He smiles down at the baby seeing a fine but large line of blonde hair above his eyes, "God I hope his brother doesn't have the same." He turns to Joseph and lets out a light sigh, "Nope." With the help of his brother he takes Joseph in his other arm and both Omegas walk out into the late spring light.

The whole clearing is bursting with life as the many songbirds fly from tree to tree singing their light songs under the bright blue sky, "I guess Mama was right wasn't she?" Matthew turns to his brother with a sweet smile, "She hoped we'd raise our kids out here."

"Alfred! What the hell are you two doing out here?" Both Omegas shake their heads looking back to see their mates walking out to the field.

Lili smiles at her daughter as she reaches out to take her from her lover's arms, "Hello my darling are you enjoying the pretty birds?" Scarlet's soft giggles make the Omega pair smile.

Arthur turns to his mate looking into his pleading eyes before finally smiling taking his oldest son, "Fine." He watches his son's blue eyes dart around his little world in awe, "Does…he have my eyebrows?"

"Yeah I think so." Alfred chuckles looking up a robin singing sweetly above him and for a second his heart sinks as he looks down at his younger son. To his amazement the baby turns his head up towards the singing bird. "It's a robin my little hero." He whispers sweetly to his son as the boy's eyes try to focus and flutter, "Arthur…he…I think he can see, not see see but," He smiles at the small group, "He might be able to see at least colors or something when he gets older." They all can hear the hope in his voice as he holds his son tight, "My little heroes, our little heroes."


	15. Returning to the cage

Before Alfred knows it over four years have passed at their peaceful Villa, "Arthur do we have to?" The Omega asks watching his twins play with their cousin in the large library, "I mean does the whole kingdom have to know about our boys?" Alfred looks up at his Mate standing beside him as the Alpha kisses the top of his head.

"Love they are princes and while one is an Omega…"

"I know." Arthur can hear the pain in his mate's voice one he hasn't heard since the day his twins were born.

He wraps his arms around his mate's wide chest, "Alfred he is a strong boy."

Now Alfred chuckles, "Don't I know it." He kneels slightly as both his son's race into his arms, "What are my heroes up to?" He kisses both their foreheads getting high pitched giggles from both.

Zachary looks up though bush blonde eyebrows, "Playing pirates Daddy, do you wants to play?" He gives both his fathers a puppy dog look as he bats his sweet blue eyes.

"Pirates huh?" Arthur smiles taking his oldest son in his arms, "If we don't will we have to walk the plank?" He playfully ruffles Zachary's short wheat blonde hair getting another round of giggles from the three year old.

Alfred holds Joseph tight watching the other two before Joseph cocks his head slightly looking confused as his Omega father, "What is it my little hero?"

The small boy seems to look up at him with his dull emerald eyes before finally answering quietly, "Daddy you smell different."

"Different?" Arthur turns to his mate concerned, "Love what is he talking about?" They had mated over two weeks before and suddenly the thought hits him as his eyes grow wide.

Alfred stands with Joseph in his arms, "I was going to tell you later tonight but…" He gives his Prince a wide smile even though he doesn't really have to say it, "I'm pregnant."

"What's that?" Zachary asks holding Arthur's neck watching both men. "Is that bad?" He asks as the two chuckles before he watches his parents lean in for a sweet small kiss. "Daddy?"

Arthur shakes his head, "No, Zachary it's not bad at all." Matthew joins them with his daughter in tow, "But how did he pick up on that so quickly?"

"Since he can't really see it makes sense that his smell is so strong."

Both exchange looks before Alfred turns to his brother, "You think bro?" When Matthew nods the younger twin looks at his youngest boy in awe, "My little Dude." He kisses his son's temple, "Do you know why Daddy smells different?" When the boy shakes his head Alfred smiles at both his sons, "It means you two are going to be big brothers."

Zachary lets out a small moan as his eyebrows furrow, "I don't want another brother."

"Well maybe you'll have a sister." Arthur puts the young boy down and pats his head, "Now why don't we go play?"

His pout quickly changes as he takes his father's hand, "Okay Papa, come on Joey!"

"I'm coming brother." The younger twin smiles as Alfred lets him down and he too takes Arthur's hand before the trio walk towards the front door, "Bye Daddy."

Matthew watches his brother for a moment before clearing his throat, "Al?"

"I'm fine Bro but I hate that they have to go back to the fucking place."

"Alfred!" Matthew shakes his head as his daughter just watches from his arms.

The younger twin gives a small apologetic smile, "Sorry Bro but you know what I mean. I don't want them to know about that life…our lives before this."

"Al they're still young it's just for a few days but they have to go. They are princes and one of them is an heir." Matthew gives his brother a reassuring smile as he hugs him tight, "And you know there's a chance Arthur might become king someday."

"Yeah I know." He kisses Scarlet's forehead before taking her into his arms, "But I swear if anyone looks at him the wrong way."

"Which is why I should come too, the last thing I want to hear is how you killed someone. I mean technically I am one of his Omegas too so…" He smiles down at his silver haired Omega daughter, "What do you think Darling do you want to go see the kingdom with Papa?"

Her icy blue eyes shine with delight as she holds her uncle's neck tight, "Kay."

* * *

The carriage moves slowly though the countryside before the kingdom appears stretching out in all directions, "Okay boys you just stay close okay?" Alfred turns to both his sons as Zackary stares out the window and Joseph clings tight to his chest, "Joey, it's okay I'm right here."

"I know Daddy but…it smells really weird and what's all that shouting?" The small boy asks looking towards the light of the window.

Now Scarlet looks out at the cheering crowd with a wide grin, "Papa! Look at all the people." She giggles standing next to her cousin, "Are they here to see us Papa?"

Her father chuckles as she waves to the crowds, "They're here to see your cousins Sweetie."

"Why?" She asks gently looking back at both boys.

The carriage stops outside the king's large home as people crowd the streets hoping for a look at the princes. "Because Princess, they're the kingdom's new Princes." Gilbert opens the door and smiles at the men within, "Okay Love you ready?"

"Yeah." He kisses Joseph's cheek as he takes Arthur's hand and the group enters the king's home, "You guys are doing awesome." He says sweetly to his sons who are clinging tight to him, "Zach, it's okay you can take your Papa's hand."

Arthur stops and turns to his oldest, "Here Zachary." He scoops him up into his arms before turning back to his brother's throne room and those within, "Okay…" The doors open and the trio enter quickly. "Hello my king, my brother." He smiles at the group gives a small bow to Allistor.

The king stands and smiles at his younger brother, "I heard we have a new Alpha prince." He walks towards his brother and his mate, "Who is our new heir?"

Alfred walks forward with Joseph in his arms, "My…king." He looks down at his young son and inhales slowly, "My son Joseph is our kingdom's…" He lets out a cough as Allistor quickly takes his son.

"So this is our new Alpha prince." Allistor smiles looking deep into his nephew's dull green eyes as the court around him whispers in shock, "Do you remember me lad?"

Joseph nods as he cocks his head, "You're Papa's brother…" He stops and listens to the whispers around him, "Daddy?" He squirms in the king's arms as the tears start to flow, "Daddy?"

His Omega father knows exactly why his young son is so upset and in an instant he turns to the court, "He's blind not deaf!" He walks out to face the stunned crowd, "Yeah he's the son of a Rebel! But he is a Prince so all of you can just shut up! If any of you have any problems with any of my kids you'll have to fucking deal with me." He turns to Allistor, "I told you he'd be an Alpha."

The king lets out a deep laugh amazed that for once the whole room is silent, "That you did."


	16. Another songbird

Matthew chases after his daughter as she flies down the quiet hallway of the king's home letting out a sweet laugh, "Come get me Papa, come get me!"

"Scarlet." He sings out as he catches up to her and tosses her high into the air, "My little Darling." He catches her and kisses her cheek, "I got you." Her laughter makes him smile before he catches a slightly familiar smell. Instinctively he holds his daughter tight to his chest before turning to the smaller sliver haired Omega before him. "Hello Natalia."

Her deep blue eyes narrow at the pair, "Matthew…" Her eyes turn to the young Omega and she lets out a small hiss, "Figures you could only make an Omega."

Now his eyes narrow as he stares back, "She maybe an Omega but she's your late brother's daughter not that he cared."

She lets out a wicked laugh, "Don't be so stupid! My brother was too good for you and it's terrible that he died trying to find you and bring you home and all you do is give him a worthless Omega."

"My daughter is not worthless!" Matthew is filled with rare rage, "How Dare you! Your brother was a monster! He would have killed my daughter if he had the chance and when I was three months pregnant he nearly did!"

"My Brother-"

"Was a cold heartless bastard!" Alfred finishes as he stands between his brother and woman, "And if there is a God, Ivan is rotting in Hell right now." Alfred grabs her wrist as she goes to slap him, "I'm sorry if you're too blind to see what your brother was and what your own Alpha is."

This stops her cold as her other hand rests on her bruised cheek, "I…I angered him. I deserved it, it was my fault and," her eyes shoot up to twins again, "At least my Alpha only has me. I hear our Prince has three Omegas." She watches their faces for any signs of pain or regret but only finds stoic blue eyes.

Matthew shakes his head, "He is neither my lover nor my real mate. He's my brother's and his alone." Alfred nods as both can see the confusion in the woman's face, "Natalia…my lover is Lili the Prince's other 'Omega'."

She lets out a snort as she finally takes her hand back from Alfred, "Now I know you're lying to me! Why would you mate with another Omega? You can't mate with them no matter if they are the opposite sex or not."

"I love her and she loves me. We may not mate like an Alpha and Omega do but…when one of us is in Heat the other is right there. It's just me and her. And this," He holds Scarlet tight, "is our daughter and I can promise you she will never grow up to mate with an Alpha or Omega that abuses her."

For an instant Natalia can see herself in the small girl's face and it nearly brings tears to her eyes, "He…I…" She's at a loss of words as she bites her lower lip, "He doesn't mean it…"

Alfred takes her by the chin and pulls her face to meet his eyes, "Natalia not all Alpha's are cruel men and yeah it took me a long time to see that but it's true."

She can't force herself to look away and soon she feels the hot tears flowing down her cheeks, "I…but I love him…and I know deep down he loves me. And I'll bare him an Alpha I…promise because he…loves me." She manages before falling apart in Alfred's arms, "Please God I know he loves me…"

The Omega sighs as he holds the shaking woman tight, "Natalia…" The last time the twins had seen this woman she was a strong driven Omega but now she's nothing but a scared broken girl, "You don't have to live this way."

It takes her a moment before she wipes her eyes looking up into his, "Sire…yes I do. I have nothing left and no one to turn to." She pushes him away as she turns and races down the hall, "He is my Alpha and I his Omega." She cries out as the tears fall on the marble floor behind her.

Alfred shakes his head turning back to his brother and his niece looking past them at the disappearing woman, "Papa…why did that lady have purple and black all over her face? And why was she crying?" Scarlet asks gently as her innocent eyes shine with her own tears.

Both men look at each other unsure exactly what to say to the toddler, "Well Scarlet…" Matthew starts holding her tight to his chest, "She's…um…sad Baby."

"But why?"

Alfred kisses her cheek trying to come up with the right words, "Sweetie…do you know what happens to a caged songbird?" She shakes her head looking up at him, "Well they sometimes think they can't sing anymore because they aren't free to fly and…well she's like a songbird that thinks she can't sing anymore but just sit there with clipped wings."

"Alfred I think that's a little too um…"

Scarlet interrupts, "Will her wings get better?"

It's Matthew's turn to kiss her cheek and comfort his little girl, "Someday Darling…someday."


	17. Struggling to break free

Alfred stands and watches the sun slowly set from the third floor of the king's home deep in thought about what he had told his niece, "Can I join you Love?" Alfred forces smiles as he turns to face his Mate but Arthur can see the pain in the Omega's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Arthur…" He's not sure where to begin so he just turns back to the window as he tries to collect his thoughts, "You're an awesome Alpha but…"

"But what?" Arthur moves closer to him and reaches out for his hand and to his relief Alfred takes it quickly and squeezes it.

"But what about the rest of the kingdom's Alphas? I mean do most of them treat their Omegas like you treat me or how Ivan treated Matthew?" They both look out at the vast town below them as the gentle flickering of lights seem to make a sea of stars below them, "My father always told me to listen and obey my Alpha no matter what. That I am nothing without my Alpha, and yet my Mama told me to always follow my heart and never let anyone treat me like my father treated her."

The Alpha takes it in for a moment as he wraps his arms protectively around his Omega's stomach from behind, "While I would love to say that Ivan was an exception…honestly I think I'm the exception."

"I was afraid of that…" Alfred shakes his head resting his hands on his mates, "I'm not worried about Joey I know he'll be a good kind Alpha but…what if Zach gets mated with a monster? And our new litter, if it's an Omega what will it's life be when it mates?"

Arthur rubs his mate's stomach from behind, "Love…that's a long way away and I'll make sure that doesn't happen." His voice is filled with a determination to protect his family, "So no worrying, it's not good for you or our baby."

Alfred nods letting his mate lead him towards the bed, "Okay Arthur," Alfred sits down on the bed looking up at his Mate's kind eyes, "but…"

"No buts Love." Arthur kisses his Omega as he lies him down gently, "Tomorrow I'll go see my brother."

Alfred watches his mate pull his shirt up slightly but he wants answers before he performs his duties, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure something out but things have to change." He looks down at Alfred's slightly protruding stomach and kisses it delicately, "For our litters it has too."

* * *

Allistor nods slowly looking over at his brother, he knows that face and he's brother's determined to get something done, "Arthur…if we start telling Alphas how to treat they're Omegas they might rebel."

"That's fine let them rebel."

"Damn it little brother! Without the Alphas we have no Omegas, we have no Kingdom-"

"We'll have less abused children, less abused and battered Omegas." He hits his hand on his brother's desk, "We stop the cycle because if they don't want to break it then we will." He stares into his brother's deep jade eyes, "What about Skylar?" The king's eyes grow wide, "What happens if your Omega daughter mates with an Ivan? I know you enough that you won't stand for it."

Allistor leans back for a moment and while his own daughter is only eight it's a thought that has crossed his mind many times since his brother's Mate's attack. As if on cue his daughter enters his study and races into his arms, "Daddy, Daddy look what Uncle Mattie did!" She lets out a sweet laugh showing him her long red braid, "He says he's going to show me how to do it myself!"

The king kisses her temple, "My beautiful little princess…" He holds her tight before letting her race off back toward the door, "Arthur if we do this we have to make an example that we won't take it from any of them."

"Fine but where do we start? What do we do?" Both sit deep in thought for a moment before a voice behind them answers.

"I say we do to them what we did with Mattie." Arthur turns around to see his Omega behind them, "They want to abuse their mates then we remove them and let them decide who they want to mate with."

"Love it might not be that easy…and some Omegas have chosen their Alphas or their families' lead Alpha has chosen for them." Arthur watches his Mate for a moment before letting out a sigh, "The people might just rebel and call us insane…"

"Then our litters are the children of a Rebel Omega and an Insane Prince." Alfred smiles as he kisses the top of Arthur's head, "I'm okay with that."

Arthur rests his hand on his Omega's stomach as he smiles, "I am too."

"I hate to break up with this little moment but again where do we start?" Allistor asks as he shakes his head, "Honestly you two can act all sickly sweet later. Right now we have to start putting something down on paper."

Arthur nods as he kisses his mate's hand, "Fine, Love I'll see you later." The Omega kisses his cheek before leaving the two Alpha's alone again, "We might have to start smaller…I don't know…"

* * *

Natalia looks deep into her Alpha's cold eyes, "I'm…sorry Dante…please." She's answered by a hard slap to her cheek, "Dante…I'll try again. Please I love you." She cries out as he hits her harder across the face before she falls to the floor.

"Love doesn't give me an Alpha heir." He kicks her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her lungs, "Love doesn't stop the whispers, the looks, the taunts." With every word he kicks her again and again until she's curled up into a small ball on the floor, "Now in one month when we mate you better become pregnant or so help me I will kill you."

She lets out a small whimper looking up at him with broken eyes, "Dante…please…I'm…sorry…"

"You're going to be sorry." The towering Alpha says before he spits on her and walks out leaving her alone in the dark room.

It's not until she hears the front door slam below her that she dares to stand, "Why…" She asks the air around her as she stumbles out into the cold hallway. She stops at a hallway mirror and lets out a pained cry as she touches the new bruises on her cheek, "Dear…God…" It's all she can think to say as her mind goes back to her niece so full of life and innocence; something she had once been something she wishes she could still be. She inhales slowly as she looks out at a window to see light rain starting to fall and something deep inside her tell her to go, to run.

As the rain falls harder she bolts out the door and into the night chill unsure of where she's going or where she can go but all she knows is it's better than her life with him, her so called Alpha. Even as she hears his distant shouts she races as fast as she can down the rain soaked streets towards the darkness knowing she can never look back.

Lightning flashes high above her as she makes it to a side door and bangs as hard as she can on it, "Please! Help me!" She cries out as she falls to the ground rain mixing with her tears, "Dear God…please someone help me…"


	18. A soft place to land

Natalia stirs, for once in a long time feeling completely safe and while she's still unsure where she is the broken Omega is happy. She hears the door open slowly as a tall figure walks over and touches her exposed forehead motherly. "She's warm but…she's coming back with us." Her eyes widen at the familiar voice and she bolts up quickly, "Whoa." Alfred gives her a caring smile, "You're okay Natalia." He comforts her as he gently lays her back down, "Just rest a little bit more okay?"

She winces slightly but rests her head back down on the pillow, "Where am I, Sire?"

"You don't have to be so formal." Alfred smiles stroking her forehead as if she was one of his sons he's trying to calm, "You're at the king's palace."

"How?"

Now Matthew appears behind his brother, "Someone found you in their doorway last night and…don't you remember?" He watches her shake her head, "You told them that I was your brother so they brought you here."

She barely remembers but she nods anyway, "Is what you said true? You won't send me back to him will you?"

"No." Alfred leans down a kisses her temple, "He will never touch you again, so just rest and we'll be back later."

She reaches out for Alfred's arm, "Please…will you stay with me? I've been alone for so long."

"Okay." She moves slightly as he sits beside her stroking her forehead and humming softly to her as she finally falls back asleep.

* * *

Slowly Gilbert escorts Natalia slowly down the hallway care to where his hand rests on her waist as his eyes scan the hall. She looks up at him in slight wonder, "You know I can walk down here myself. I'm not a child." She mutters softly although she moves closer to him.

He smirks slightly, "That won't be too awesome of me to do." He smiles down at her his crimson eyes filled with warmth, "A sweet robin like you shouldn't be without an escort."

Quickly she looks away feeling her face grow warm, "Um...I…"

He looks down at her bruised face and sighs, "You are you know…"

"I'm a what?"

He turns and faces her, "A robin and the awesome me thinks you're a sweet beautiful Omega." He dares to move a loose strand of silver hair out of her face, "And that jackass didn't deserve you no matter who he is."

She looks down for a moment, "He's…one of the King's dukes…" She inhales slowly, "I thought he would be a strong good man but…" She bites her lower lip, "What do I do now?"

Gilbert smiles at her, "You can come back to the Villa with us. Our Prince won't mind in…I won't mind…" He lets out a small cough for a moment realizing what he said, "Anyway Alfred wants to talk to you so." The white haired Alpha turns to a small door and opens it for the Omega, "After you, Miss Natalia."

She enters the small room to see the three Prince's Omegas sitting around talking as their children play at their feet. Once seeing her Alfred slowly stand to greet the silver haired Omega, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine…" She looks around the room trying to avoid eye contact with any of the Omegas, "Alfred…Sire I know my duties as an Omega but…" She sighs unsure exactly what she really wants to say. She's always wanted children but…she's terrified that no Alpha will want her or worse that the only one that will, will do exactly what Dante has done to her.

He can see it written all over her face, "Well I know it's not the live you lead with your rich Alpha but…my sons do need a tutor and Matthew's told me that you're more than qualified." Matthew nods looking her way, "And as for your duties…" He thinks for a moment rubbing his stomach, "You don't have to pick a new Alpha so soon. I mean we won't cast you out. You've only been away from your Alpha for only a week."

While she nods deep down her mind is filled with everything she's ever been taught. "I know Sir…" She looks down and sighs, "But…maybe I…" Now her own mother's words are in her ear telling her she is nothing without an Alpha, without a Mate it's all she's heard since she was old enough to understand. It hurts to think that her mother could be so wrong about everything that is scares her nearly as much as the thought of being alone. Quickly she wipes her eyes, "Would your Alpha pick my mate for me?" It's all she can think to say hopeful her kind wise Prince will know of a mate that will take her.

The Prince's omega looks at her for a moment before his gaze turns to his head guard who looks down, "Well if you're so dead set on a mate…I'll pick for you."

"But you're not…"

Now he lets out a small laugh, "Rebel remember? Now," He sits back down, "What do you want in your mate?"

She can't believe her ears, "I uh…" She never dreamed that for once someone would ask what she wants, "Well…a kind Alpha really. A strong smart Alpha that's…" She closes her eyes feeling a familiar pain in her heart, "Faithful and loyal." The tears slowly start to fall as Lili stands to comfort the Omega, "But they're so hard to find Sire…one that won't hit me…one that I want to bear a child with…because I love him and he truly loves me and not because I have to..."

Alfred gives her a kind smile, "I have one Alpha that is just that…and when we leave tomorrow I'll introduce him to you."

She's more shocked than anything, "Really, Sire?"

"Really and I mean it Natalia call me Alfred. And if you're a hundred percent sure about this I'll do it."

"I am and…thank you…Alfred."


	19. A need for change

"Alfred…" Natalia takes the Omega's hand feeling like a young innocent Omega again not wanting to leave the protection of the male Omega, "What if…he doesn't…what if I can't…" All her fears are whirling around her mind at once and all she can do is hold his hand tighter.

He smiles before kissing her forehead, "Now come on Nat. What happened to that Omega that would have killed me six years ago?"

She looks down almost ashamed, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." He opens the door to the small room, "And he's a good Alpha Nat."

The room is quiet with a lone man standing near the window watching the sunrise and from her spot she can't make out who he is only that it seems like he has blonde hair. She looks back once before inhaling, walking up and giving him a small bow, "Sir, my name is Natalia and," She pauses for a moment not looking up, "I want to be your mate."

She's surprised by the small laugh that answers her, "Do you?" She looks up to see warm Crimson eyes staring back at her, "Well my name is Gilbert and," He returns her small bow watching her face redden slightly, "I would love to be your awesome mate." Gilbert takes her hand and presses his lips to it, "My awesome little Omega."

Her heart melts instantly for the man in front of her as she races into his arms feeling protection and for once a real chance at love, "My Alpha."

Alfred watches from the doorway before walking off with a smile on his face, "Dude she's going to be just fine I can feel it." He says walking up to his brother. He stops cold at Matthew's face, "Bro…what is it?"

Matthew looks down the stairs, "Dante's here and I think he wants her back."

"Well he's not fucking getting her back." Alfred quickly walks down to meet the high ranking Alpha as the guards watch carefully from the sides for the room, "Dante, there is nothing here for you." His eyes narrow at the tall black haired Alpha, "So leave."

Just as Dante advances towards the Omega a guard steps forward and blocks the man, "Leave? I'm not leaving without my Omega! She is mine and I didn't tell her she could leave and you can't tell me to leave you little bitch." He growls at Alfred, "You won't be so fucking tough without your guards around."

"Really?" Alfred pushes past his guards so now he's face to face with the Alpha, "And you're just a prick that has to beat his lovers to make them stay."

"I didn't beat her!"

While he's trying to keep calm Alfred knows he's losing the battle with his patience, "I saw the bruises. I know what you did to her and she didn't even have to tell me." He leans in close, "You kicked the shit out of her then left her bleeding on the floor." His fists clench as he feels soft strong hands on his arm, "Yes Arthur?"

The shorter Alpha steps between the Alpha and his Omega, "Dante my Omega is right, leave before my men make you leave."

Dante smirks at the shorter man, "Afraid I'll kill your Omega my Prince?"

"No in fact it's the other way around and I won't let my Mate kill you in here." He watches the tall man, "And if you even tried to lay a hand on my Mate you won't last long after because I'd kill you myself." Now the emerald eyed Alpha growls at the other Alpha, "You lost your mate because you drove her away. You beat her, could have killed her and you dare show your face here and ask for her back? Well Dante she has already chosen a new Alpha."

"You bastard! You and your fucking rebel of a mate! Why couldn't you have stayed out of the kingdom with those little freaks you call children!" As soon as it's out of his mouth he's on the floor staring up at enraged blue eyes.

Alfred has him by the collar, "You listen to me and you listen good, I don't care what you say about me but don't you ever call my sons freaks." While he wants nothing more than to slam the ignorant Alpha's head into the floor it would make him as bad as he is. "Now I suggest you leave before you leave in a bag!" He lets go of Dante and stands with his Alpha, "Arthur."

"You heard my Mate get the fuck out before I kill you, you bloody fucker." Both men watch as the guards escort the Alpha out before Arthur speaks again, "Love…"

Alfred takes his hand, "I know, once our Baby's born I'll come back with the boys and join you." He leans down and kisses his Alpha, "Unless you want me to stay?"

"No." Arthur strokes his mate's cheek, "I want you safe." He rests his hand on his mate's small stomach, "I want our baby safe and I'll be there when he's born."

"How do you know it's a boy? It might be a little girl." Alfred teases as the rest of their party joins them.

A wicked smile appears on Arthur's face, "It might even be twins again."

"Please don't say that." Alfred says as Arthur lets out a small laugh, "I love you Arthur." He scoops up both his sons in his arms, "Just be careful my Prince."

"I will Love." The Alpha kisses both his sons and his Omega one more time before seeing them drive off, "Allistor…we made the first move."

"Yeah we did. Now," Allistor lights up a cigarette and sighs, "we wait to see what move our kingdom's Alphas make. And it's not too late to be with your Omega. I can handle things here I am the King after all."

Arthur smirks slightly turning back inside, "True but I am the prince and they're my people too. And our people deserve more than to cry in doorways in the pouring rain praying someone will help them."

"That they do, Brother. So let's see what we can do."


	20. The robin's mate

It takes Gilbert nearly a week get his new mate settled in his small room at the Villa. He's intrigued by the smaller woman as she tends to his Prince's litter as if they're hers. "Alfred, will you be fine without the awesome me for a week?" He asks Alfred as they walk slowly around the large meadow together. After all these years they both see each other as old friends and he waits until they are far out of earshot before he continues, "I'm not saying that Kiku can't manage but…" He trails off thinking the worst.

"Dude," Alfred shakes his head as both stop to watch a small sparrow fly towards a nest high in a tree, "Kiku is more than capable and so are the other guards I mean you did train them."

Gilbert nods as he smiles wide, "I did so I know they're awesome, just not as awesome as me."

"Gilbert." Alfred sighs turning the taller Alpha to face him, "Natalia needs you right now. She needs a real Alpha to protect and love her." Alfred gives him a warm smile as he rubs his growing stomach, "I found mine and I know you're hers."

The Alpha lets out a laugh as he touches his friend's stomach, "Well I am awesome." He feels a light kick below his hand causing more laughter, "See? Even your Chick thinks I'm awesome."

"Oh my little heroine, don't encourage him." Alfred joins in the laughter as they walk back towards the Villa, "She'll make a good mother you know."

"I noticed and I agree…I just hope I can break down the walls she's trying to build around her heart."

Alfred reaches out and squeezes Gilbert's shoulder, "I know you can Dude. You're just that awesome."

"Thanks Al."

* * *

He looks back once as the three Omegas watch from the end of the hall before the Alpha slowly opens his bedroom door and into the strong pheromones of his mate. Lili told him to be gentle with the woman so he moves closer to the squirming Omega, "Natalia, my sweet little robin." He coos softly as he undresses.

The blue eyed Omega tries not to whimper as he strokes her hair already preparing herself for him to ravish her like her old Alpha would always do, "My…Alpha…"

Gilbert can't believe his eyes as he looks down on her once perfect porcelain skin now coated in yellowing bruises and scars. He touches one delicately moving his fingertips up it slowly to where it ends at her collarbone, "My poor angel." He leans down and kisses it feeling her warm skin tense at his touch, "My Omega, my robin." He turns to her lips kissing them slowly before begging her lips with his tongue to enter.

She opens her mouth feeling his tongue as his hands move down her hips holding her tight. She breaks away as a rush of heat rocks her body, "Please Gilbert I…can't wait anymore…" She watches his face prepared for a slap at her outburst only to see a warm smile.

"Then it wouldn't be awesome of me to let you suffer anymore." He kisses her again as her legs slowly open begging him to enter, "Alright my robin." He touches her inner thigh sending a welcome chill up her spine.

She closes her eyes as he enters, she instantly tights as she prepares herself for any rough words or movements like she has had for the past five years. But instead Natalia feels his light touch on her cheek and slowly she opens her eyes to see Crimson ones full of worry, "I'm sorry…My Alpha…"

"Don't be." He kisses her neck before he slowly starts to rock, "Oh Natalia! My sweet robin, my…beautiful awesome Omega!"

"Beautiful?" She gasps feeling his knot grow as he picks up speed, "I'm…ah Gilbert!"

"Oh my sweet Natalia." He cries out as he knot shots out its seed and he looks down at her both breathing heavily, "My awesome angel." The Albino carefully wraps his arms around the small Omega holding her tight against his chest, "You are beautiful. The most beautiful robin out there." He kisses her forehead as she nestles into his strong arms, "I love you."

For a moment she's not sure if she heard him right as she listens to his heartbeat but finally she lets a smile grow across her face, "I…love you too."

* * *

"Daddy, where is Papa?" Joseph asks from his spot on Lili's lap, "Will he come back? And where's Gilbert and Ms. Natalia?" The small Alpha cocks his head towards his father's small laugh.

"Of course your Papa is coming back Joey and Gilbert and Ms. Natalia are…" He stops for a moment unsure if he should explain mating to his young son. He looks towards Lili for help.

She smiles down at the small boy, "Gilbert and Ms. Natalia are mates now…do you know what that means?"

The small boy thinks for a moment, "They um…love each other?"

"Yes baby that's exactly what that means and right now they're mating like your Daddy and Papa does." Lili watches as the small blonde haired boy jumps off her lap and walks slowly towards his father.

Alfred takes Joseph's hand as he kneels down slowly on one knee, "And when an Alpha and Omega really love each other they can have a litter." He brings his son's hand to rest on his stomach, "See?"

The small Alpha can feel light movement below his hand and he brings his other hand to rest on his father's stomach. He slowly moves both hands around his father's stomach, "Is that why your belly is so big? And you smell different?"

"Yeah, your little sister is growing inside my belly and soon she'll be born and you can hold and play with her like a good big brother." He kisses the top of his son's head.

Joseph doesn't move his hands away as he lets it sink in, "Daddy…can I have a litter like you?"

His father sits on the floor in order to face his son better, "No my little hero you are like your Papa…you are an Alpha. And your brother is an Omega like me."

"Okay." Joseph says as he smiles down at his father's stomach, "Is my sister an Alpha or an Omega?"

"We won't know that until she's your age." He smiles at his son, "My smart little man, do you have any more questions?"

Joseph sits down and wraps his arms around his father's stomach as far as he can as he rests his head on Alfred's stomach, "Can you tell us a story?" He asks listening to his sister's heartbeat, "Please?"

The Omega smiles rubbing his son's back as the small Alpha slowly starts to fall asleep, "Of course I will."


	21. A new chick

Alfred can hear them as they slowly creep in to his bedroom as they have for the past few months, "Shh Zachy we gots to be quiet or we'll wake up Daddy again."

"Boys, what are you two up to this time?" Alfred opens his eyes to see his sons standing beside his bed, "It's still dark out so go back to bed." He watches them shuffle slightly next to his bed, "You Papa's not going to be home for another few hours so go back to bed." The now heavily pregnant Omega sits up and sighs before finally smiling at the pair, "Do you two want to sleep with me?"

Zachary looks up at him with his sweet blue eyes, "Can we Daddy?"

"Yeah come on." He shifts over slightly so his two sons can curl up into their father's chest and soon both boys are fast asleep. He drapes his arm over both his sons as he falls back asleep. He wakes up again at a familiar scent and body lying next to him, "Arthur?" He slowly turns to meet warm emerald eyes, "You're home early."

Arthur smiles at him as he rests his hand on his mate's stomach, "Not early enough Love." He smiles as they share a long awaited kiss, "God I missed you all so much."

"They missed you too." Alfred turns to their sons still asleep next to him before turning back to him, "I missed you my Alpha."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long but our people needed me but I know you need me more right now." Arthur kisses Alfred's stomach tenderly, "Hello my princess. I'm your Papa do you remember me?"

"I know she does." Alfred strokes his cheek lovingly as his litter stirs beside them.

Joseph lifts his head smelling the air around him, "Papa?" When the small boy says it Zachary lifts his head. Quickly both boys crawl over the bed and into their father's arms, "You're home Papa!"

Their father lets out a warm laugh holding both boys tight, "I am." He kisses both their cheeks before turning to his tired Omega, "Now why don't we all go back to sleep so Daddy can get some rest."

Zachary looks back at Alfred before looking back at his Alpha father, "Why Papa?"

The Omega chuckles seeing his mate at a loss, "Remember our little talks boys?" Both nods slowly, "Okay now come on lay back down." Both boys lay between their parents as Alfred hums to them.

Arthur waits for a moment until both are asleep again, "Little talks?"

"Yeah I started teaching them about Alphas and Omegas." He rubs his stomach sweetly, "They might not understand it all but they're still young."

"Yes but they'll learn how to treat and love their mates." Arthur reaches out and holds his mate's hand, "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Alfred slowly breathes in and out holding his mate's hand tight, "Arthur…"

"I'm here Love." Arthur kisses his mate's temple sweetly, "You're doing so well, just a little longer."

The Omega manages a small smirk, "You said that three hours ago."

"Well you are." Arthur looks down at their midwife, "Elizaveta?"

She looks up with her warm sweet eyes, "Don't worry the baby's just fine." She taps on Alfred's thigh, "Sweetie do you feel the urge yet?"

"Yeah…"Alfred manages as he lets out a pained cry, "Shit!"

"Push Sweetheart, come on." Elizaveta commands gently as she opens Alfred's legs wider, "We have a little princess that wants to see you."

"Damn it!" Alfred cries out thankful his son's aren't here to see, "I forgot how much this hurts!"

His mate holds his shoulders tight, "I know Love."

"Nnggg!"

Just outside the door both sons listen, "Joey…what's happening to Daddy? He sounds mad." The older Omega looks towards the door slightly afraid, "Maybe we should go back before Aunt Lili knows we're gone."

Joseph shakes his head as he presses his ear to the door, "I want to stay and meet our sister." Slowly he opens the door and a whole new array of scents hits him at once.

"Fuck!"

"Push Love, Push!" Arthur hears a small gasp behind him and turns to see both his sons, "Boys go back outside!"

"But Papa!"

"Joseph Alexander Kirkland do not argue with me." Arthur stares at both sons as Alfred tightens his grip on his hand.

Alfred looks over at his sons before turning back to his mate, "Arthur…don't yell at them…Aaahhh…they're just curious…shit." He grits his teeth as he pushes hard before finally collapsing back into Arthur's arms.

While Joseph can't see, he can hear his sister's light cries as his brother clings to him tight, "Joey she's covered in blood." His brother whispers hiding behind his younger brother.

"I know I can smell it." Joseph moves closer to his parents, "Are you okay Daddy?"

Alfred reaches out for his youngest son's hand and strokes it with his thumb, "Yeah my little Dude." He manages a warm smile for his other son, "It's okay Zach. Daddy's just fine."

Elizaveta smiles down at the small child, "So is your little girl."

"Can I hold her Eliza?" Alfred reaches out and takes the small newborn into his arms, "Oh, Arthur she's beautiful."

Arthur turns towards his Omega son still standing by the doorway, "Come over Zachary it's okay." He slowly takes his son into his arms as Joseph climbs into Alfred's bed, "This is your sister."

The small baby lets out a light cry as Alfred pulls down the blanket to show his sons, "What should we name her?" He smiles as Joseph lightly touches the baby's arm, "Hmm?"

"Something pretty Daddy…like from one of your stories." Zachary looks towards his fathers, "Like last night's story Papa…that um…" He stops deep in thought.

His brother finishes his thought, "Nao-mi? The princess's name?"

"Naomi huh?" Alfred looks down into her clear blue eyes, "Yeah our little Naomi."


	22. Change starts with a few

Natalia watches Alfred nurse his daughter from the corner of her eye, "Alfred...um…" She trails off unsure what to say as Lili enters with Scarlet in her arms.

The male Omega looks over, "What's up Nat?" He can see the longing in her eyes, "You want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

Alfred lets out a sweet laugh, "Sure you need practice don't you?" He's light teasing makes her blush instantly, "Wait…are you?"

Her blue eyes widen, "I…I'm not sure." She looks down, "We only mated for the second time a week ago and…" She sits down next to the other Omegas, "I don't know." She looks down at her hands.

Lili smiles sweetly as she takes Natalia's hand into hers, "Do you love him?"

"What?"

The shorter Omega repeats the question, "Do you love him?"

Natalia thinks for a moment before nodding slowly understanding what the smaller Omega is trying to say, "Yeah I think I do. Al did you love Arthur the first time you mated?"

Alfred thinks back to all those years before with a sweet smile on his face, "Well at first I was terrified at the thought of mating with him but…I don't know who I'd rather have my litters with." He looks down at his daughter, "I love him and all our sweet children. Right my little Naomi?"

She smiles up at him as she reaches for his kind face, "Aw, what's her full name?" Lili asks as she picks up her own daughter.

"Princess Naomi Maeve Kirkland." Arthur says entering behind them with his sons in tow. "She'll be a sweet little Princess." He looks over as Scarlet looks down, "What's wrong Darling?"

She looks up with sad eyes, "Does that mean I'm not a princess anymore?" She lets out a sad hiccup clinging to her mother's neck.

Arthur pats her head, "Oh Love what's your name?"

"Scarlet…"

Lili nudges her gently, "Scarlet what?"

Arthur takes the young Omega's hand, "Princess Scarlet Wynn Kirkland." He grins at her, "Just because you are not my daughter does not mean you're not a princess too." Scarlet gives him a shy smile, "Now I'm sure your cousins would love to play with you while we talk."

Her mother lets the small Omega down, "Okay Uncle Arthur." She quickly takes Joseph by the hand as the trio leave.

Arthur looks back as Matthew and Gilbert enters and closes the door, "I think it's about time we all return to our kingdom." He lets out a small sigh, "Things have gotten worse over the past few months and the people need to know the royal family has not just abandoned them."

"How's your brother?" Alfred watches his mate's sad eyes, "I've known for a while Arthur so you might has well tell everyone."

His mate nods, "My brother…" He stops for a moment, "My brother is dying and we don't know how much longer he really has." Arthur shakes his head, "And since all of his daughters are Omegas…I'll be next in line for the throne." While it's been a dream of his for as long as he could remember it's never occurred to him that the death of his brother would hit him this hard. "So…"

Alfred finishes for him standing beside him, "He's your brother Arthur." He gives his mate a knowing smile, "So go be by his side. And we'll comfort his daughters." Arthur looks around to see Matthew and Lili nodding, "I mean you're my Alpha were you go I go."

Arthur lets out a small laugh, "Really my Rebel?"

"Yes my Prince." Alfred leans down and kisses his mate as their daughter coos happily in her Omega father's arms.

Arthur takes his daughter into his arms, "Oh my little Princess do you agree with Daddy?" He kisses her forehead, "I'm just sad she won't grow up here like her brothers."

"We'll come back Arthur." Alfred looks down at his daughter with a sad smile, "Someday."

* * *

"Alfred…" Natalia looks up at her soon to be queen as he rocks his daughter, "I…I think I might be pregnant." She shakes her head unsure whether to laugh or cry, "What should I do? Should I tell him right away or should I wait to make sure?"

The tall male Omega smiles at her, "Nat, I'm already sure you are." He looks down as Naomi starts to cry, "No sweetie, don't cry." He cradles his daughter tight against his chest looking back up at Natalia, "Is that all you're worried about?"

"No…" She looks out the large window, "If I go back and I'm pregnant…what if Dante finds out?"

"So what if he finds out?" Natalia looks back at him with shock, "He's a coward that doesn't deserve you."

"But,"

"No buts." Alfred takes her by the shoulder, "You are not the mate of Dante's anymore you are Gilbert's mate and right now you have something to tell your mate."

She returns his kind smile, "I know."

Naomi lets out another loud wail, "Aww, no Naomi." He tries his best to comfort his colicky daughter, "Its okay my little angel." He rocks her slowly as he hums to her, "Hush my sweetheart, hush my girl. Hush my baby, my whole world. Mama's here don't you cry. I'll sing you my sweet lullaby." He sings sweetly as Naomi finally calms down before finally falling asleep to the gentle rocking.

"That was beautiful Alfred." Natalia whispers as to not wake up the sleeping baby, "Was that one of your mother's lullabies?"

Quietly laying his daughter in her crib he nods, "Yeah but I changed a few words." He motions her to follow him out and he doesn't say anything else until he softly closes the door, "But like I was saying you have a mate that loves you and will be beyond happy to hear you're going to have his litter." He takes her hand and leads her down the hall, "Come on we'll tell him together before Naomi wakes back up."

For a moment she watches him, "Alfred, when we get back to the kingdom…what if things don't change? What if we can't make them change."

"We can't make them change Nat." Alfred inhales slowly he's come to understand it clearly, "No matter what we do we can't make them change."

"But you'll be the queen and Arthur the king. Won't that do anything?"

Alfred turns back around to face her, "Maybe but if our people don't want to change we can't force them. They have to want to change. But," He looks towards where Gilbert is standing at attention watching the twin princes play, "sometimes change starts with a hand full of people who finally had enough."

Gilbert looks over at his mate as she races into his arms, "Natalia?" He looks down confused, "Are you okay?"

She smiles with tears starting to flow down her angelic face, "I have something important to tell you." Her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest, "I'm, I'm pregnant my Alpha."

For a moment he just stares at her, "You're…pregnant?" It takes a moment before he lets out a deep laugh holding her tight, "My awesome robin." He kisses her temple as he places a hand on her flat stomach, "I love you so much." He turns back to Alfred, "Al do you mind if I'm excused from my duties for the day?"

"Dude you don't even have ta ask." Alfred watches as Gilbert takes his mate by the hand and walks with her by his side down the hall. He smiles to himself as he picks Joseph up in his arms, "It starts with just a few."

**A/N: Scarlet's last name is Kirkland because Matthew and Lili are technically Arthur's Omegas so she shares his last name also making her a princess. And for those wondering Zachary's full name it's Zachary Isaac Kirkland. **


	23. Keeping promises

The room is quiet except for the occasional whimper from one of Allistor's daughters. Alfred holds the oldest tight as he stares out the window to see crowds gathering below the caged window. The kingdom is torn while most are happy that the royal family is here to stay their beloved king is just hours if not moments from death. "Uncle Alfred…" Skylar looks up into her uncle's gentle blue eyes, "What will become of us?" Slowly her two sisters nod from their spots on Matthew's and Lili's laps.

He knows her fears all too well, "You'll stay with us until…you find the Alpha you want to marry." While the nine year old nods she starts to cry softly into his shoulder, "Skylar?"

She takes a deep breath before daring to look up at him, "Papa said that I'm to marry a Lord's son from another kingdom to the east." She bites her lip but the tears continue to flow, "I don't want to leave Uncle, please don't make me leave."

"You're not going anywhere Honey at least for a long time." He shakes his head knowing that if she was promised already nothing he or his Alpha will be able to do to change that. They all turn towards the sound of a loud ringing bell and his heart drops deep into his stomach as Allistor's daughters burst out in tears. As the bell echoes far into the kingdom all that hears knows instantly what it means…their king is dead.

* * *

Arthur rubs tiny circles in his temples, "That late bastard." He moans as he turns towards his desk and the mountains of paper all over it, "What the bloody fuck was he doing?"

"With any luck ruling the kingdom." Alfred leans over his mate as he kisses his temple, "We have to talk."

"Oh?" Arthur turns around to face his Omega, "What about Love." He watches the tall Omega sit on his desk and run a hand though his hair. He's tempted to reach out and just embrace him after all these long weeks of dealing with his late brother's funeral and him ascending the throne they've had little time together. But he'll hold off until Alfred tells him what he needs to.

The Omega can see the exhaustion in his mate's emerald eyes so he wants to be somewhat delicate, "It looks like that before your brother died he promised his daughters to marry outside of the kingdom."

"Hmm…" Arthur leans back not completely surprised in his brother's actions for his oldest but it seems strange for the younger two, "Do we know which one?"

Alfred folds his arms shrugging slightly, "The one to the east but she doesn't know what it's called or even what her mate's name is." He shakes his head as he tries to keep his anger from boiling over, "After all this work he pulls a fucking stunt like this."

"Love…the Kingdom to the east is very different than ours so by mating them off to one of their Alphas it's not only unites our kingdoms but…"

"Might insure that they have a better life." Alfred nods slowly, "Yeah well we're not sending them away yet."

"Of course Love." Arthur takes him by the hands and pulls him closer, "When they're ready we'll mate them off and it goes the same for our litters. Okay?"

Alfred leans into his mate's kiss, "Okay…" He pulls away after a moment looking deep into his Alpha's eyes, "I'm not worried about Zachary but…what about our Joey?"

Neither has ever said it out loud before but it's been in the back of each other's minds for years. While he is a prince the fact that he's a blind Alpha would likely make it hard for him to find a mate. "Yes our little Prince…" He stops for a moment, "You've said it before he's a strong little boy."

"Yeah, he's strong, smart and kind…just like his father." He gives his Alpha a sweet smile, "He'll be a great ruler one day but I want him to also find real love too."

"And he will but until then we need to make sure the kingdom is ready for him to rule."

Alfred jumps down on his mate's lap making the chair lean dangerously back, "You're not dying too are you?"

"No Love." Arthur wraps his arms around his mate's waist, "That's not what I meant and..." He looks down at his mate's midsection,"Are you gaining weight?"

The Omega can't help but laugh, "After all these weeks that's what you notice? And no I'm not gaining weight I'm still a little heavy from having Naomi is all but I should have it all off by the time I go into heat again." He goes to stand but Arthur keeps his arms around his waist, "What?"

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded you can take your time." He slowly strokes his mate's arm up and down with his fingertips, "And there's one more thing…"

Alfred blinks, "More than that you might like me fat?"

"Not fat." Arthur shakes his head, "No I meant by the time we have our first mating here…I want all the bars off the windows."

"Are you sure my King?" Alfred can't believe his ears because in truth he'd never thought Arthur would keep his promise on equality once he was king.

Arthur nods pulling him down for another kiss, "Yes my Queen didn't I promise you before our sons' were born that I would?"

"Yeah I guess you did."


End file.
